Naruto: The Chronicles of Beginning
by Gster
Summary: Set after a 5 year time skip see how far Naruto and his friends have grown and how far they still have left to grow.
1. Chapter 1

**_Notes:_** _First my apologies to the lateness of any form of writing and secondly to anyone that has been waiting (not many I know) for the fact that it isn't either of my other stories but to cut a long story short my computer wasn't feeling well so I'm on a new machine and must wait to get my other chapters off of the old 1 before I up date, my apologies again. Now onto my description, this is set unlike the 2 and a half year break like the actual anime but instead after a 5 year making them all 18 (if I am wrong please correct me and I shall change the time gap). That's all you really need to know and the fact that although I have seen a lot of Naruto I am still slightly behind so please don't hold any in corrections that may appear as to be frank its more than likely not that important anyway. So after all the pleasantries onto the story._

**Naruto: The Chronicles of Beginning**

**Book One: Ending Old Paths**

**Chapter1: Ending the Path of Learning**

Naruto walked the path he had walked many times before only this was not some long mission that he was coming home from. This was a training session that took longer than anyone would have guessed. Naruto was used to long training sessions, after all he pulled so many all-nighters that waking up in a forest was more common to him than a warm bed, but 4 and a half years was a lot longer than a week of forest sleep. He almost didn't recognise the path that he walked; then again the trees that once were destroyed further up the road have re-grown and there seemed to be more trees in the forest than before so he supposed it must have been expected. He felt no different than when he left; a little les excitable but nothing more than that. He caught a glimpse of himself in a puddle, his long blond hair was dirty and so was his face. Well he had been in the wilderness for most of his training so cleanliness was not a top priority. He really hadn't changed but Jiraiya almost reading his mind spoke and made Naruto take another look at himself. "You know, I would be shocked if anyone remembers you", he said with a small grin on his face.

"What are you saying? I haven't changed at all!" Naruto said almost offended by the remark that his friends had forgotten his face.

Jiraiya laughed again as he said "you might want to check that again. With your height, muscles, hair, face, eyes and overall body and personality change I will bet only one person will recognise you at first glance".

Had he changed that much? Now Naruto thought about it he was much taller, 6ft6 and his muscles were more apparent as his chest was wider. His hair was obvious and his face was more man-like and less child-like (though he still had no facial hair and Jiraiya took great pleasure pointing out whenever he could) but his eyes? He never saw a change in them. Maybe Jiraiya was stating more changes than there actually was. Like his personality! He was still the care free guy he was before, ok yes he thought better in battle and life and in general, and yes he had grown a slight more mature, and possible that he had developed a less immature approach to emotions but bar that he was the same Naruto he ever was.

Jiraiya smirked as his young apprentice walked and thought of all his changes. Yes he was no more the boy that once would do anything; even foolish things; to get what he wanted. H was now the man that would do anything; even foolish things; to get what he wants. At lest now he thinks before he acts. That's the biggest change Jiraiya saw in Naruto. Whether it was battle or a simple conversation, Naruto was thinking more like a skilled ninja rather than a blabbering idiot. Jyari specially found this out during a training session where Naruto had him pinned 10 times before Jiraiya stopped the lesson. It wasn't the fact that Naruto had done it (though that was impressive) it was more that he did not gloat of jump around claiming his greatness, well not until Jiraiya tried to pick up some girls and Naruto announced it to them!

Jiraiya smiled at Naruto who merely blinked at him. "Hey what are you looking at? Or are you in another one of your fantasies Pervert Hermit?" Naruto said smiling as he knew what was coming.

"I told you to stop calling me that! I am you Sensei and you will treat me with respect" came the babble from Jiraiya's mouth as he always did whenever Naruto called him that. Naruto was glad he was occupied as he was to happy to fight anyone right now and it seemed the Leaf Village Ninjas that had been tailing them were about to attack.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura looked through the documents that had just been handed in. she had so much to do and it wasn't getting any lighter. There was so much medical support needed from the last ninja mission, thankfully it was a success but there are still many wounded so now its her job as head of Ninja Medical Physicians to distribute the specialised team to each who needed it and a good few of her team were already on specialised missions so she was stretched thin. The new team was created by the Fifth who wanted the best new medical students in it and put Sakura in charge of it as she had shown most promise in medical curing and organisation in critical situation. It was all to many words for Sakura to handle but the most of it was it put her under pressure that if it was possible a more speciality medical ninja was needed for a mission or for the hospital she was to choose how many and who. It was a difficult job but she had been doing it for 2 years now and seemed to be getting it but with all the new difficult missions and after this one it seemed that all her team were being used. It was looking better as none of the ninjas were critical anymore but some could easily relapse again if she wasn't careful. Sakura was happy that the Fifth had also put her talents into use as she performed sugary this very morning and saved a man that, without it, would have died. Sakura was also a Medical Advisor on the official council, which was less about medical than it was about money to the hospitals and her own unit. She found this very frustrating as the majority of times she did not need to be at the meetings; listening to old men and women talk; unless it was about money but still it was her duty as the Fifth new her strong will would be a great asset.

These things meant that she was not on any missions unless she decided she should be as a medical support, which was few and far between but she didn't have a team so what would she do anyway? This always troubled her but Tsunade would always say the same thing whenever Sakura told her this "you do more here than most do out on the felid! Anyway if I didn't have you who would keep me company?", this was true as her former assistant/apprentice, Shizune, had been killed three years ago during a highly difficult mission but it was believed that if another medic was on the team she would have been saved, Sakura believes this is why the Fifth created the new team.

Sakura had a lot of hassle as of late but the most important she had no one else to blame for bar herself as she volunteered for it herself. It had been the day before last when a unexpected letter arrived notifying them of a return of a "gifted ninja no one could forget!" and though it had no name on it she knew straight away from the writing and from the language that it was Naruto. It said he would be coming on the day after this so she was making a party for his return. She was thankful she had another day because she had too much to do but she couldn't wait to see the goofy guy she remembered as part of her old team. She couldn't believe how excited she was over seeing him but it had been 5 years and she really did want to see him. He at first sent letters to her but in his last which she got over a year ago it stated that he couldn't anymore in case of interception. It would be so great to see him and she was going to make sure he would be welcomed back with the honour that he deserved.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The five man team had been tracking the old man and young man for some time now. It seemed that they called themselves Hoka and Gennia and these names were not common to the Village hidden in the leaves and so they must be detained. Making his hand signals the ninja and his team jumped and surrounded the two men in a Hex-man position. "Who are you?" demanded Joha.

Naruto was afraid of this. The five ninjas had been tailing them for some time and because Jiraiya insisted they use assumed names on all travels they had no idea who they were. Naruto went to speak but Jiraiya spoke first. "It is none of your concern who we are we are on our way to Konohagakure and our business is our own" he announced changing his stance to a more aggressive pose. He and Naruto both new they were wanted by many enemies and more of them did not know what they looked like anymore so would use disguises to get them to reveal themselves.

"We can not let you pass with out a notification of what you will be doing there" spoke out Joha the team leader "we do not wish to take you by force but we will if necessary!"

"HA! Don't make me laugh" shouted Jiraiya "What do you say Naruto? Fancy a little…"

"Stop" Naruto said holding out his hand. He did not want a fight; he would rather re enter his home in cuffs than with blood on his hands. He looked around the team that was surrounding them. He could tell their leader was a Jonin and could also tell that the rest were all Chuunin, possible the girl to the side of him was Jonin as well but he wasn't sure. He could take a single Jonin down without a sweat but 2 and 3 Chuunin would be a little harder even with Jiraiya. "We mean no harm we are quite well known ninjas in this village".

"Then why have we not heard of you?" demanded Joha pointing now at Naruto.

"Because the names you have heard are not our real names" responded Naruto trying to keep his cool as well as one eye on Jiraiya and the other over the whole group, Naruto couldn't believe he let them use a Hex-man stance.

"How can we believe such crap?" asked Joha as he let his eyes go back on Jiraiya who seemed more ready to fight than Naruto.

"Listen! We will go back to the village with you and let you take us straight to the Fifth. She should be able to sort out this mess" Naruto said knowing if this didn't work their only chance left was to fight these ninjas.

"Ok, we will bring you to the Fifth" Joha said still shocked that these ninjas new of the fifth "but if the Fifth tells us that she dose not know you we will have to arrest you!"

"She knows us believe me" Naruto said with a grin.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsunade had been busy all day and it seemed thing weren't going to let up. After doing surgery this morning she had to do progress reports on how that mission went then go through the members that were hurt and have their families notified if they had not been already. Then it was more tedious paperwork and forums for the missions underway and those just recently completed. If she didn't have Sakura helping her, Tsunade wouldn't know what to do. She had just finished another mission report analysis when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in" she said in a tired voice almost dreading who it will be and what else she will have to fill out.

"I see you're still enthusiastic" said a pleasantly surprising voice. Sakura had just walked in with a grin on her face "I came to inform you that all patients from today's mission crises are all stabilizing"

"Well that's some good news" Tsunade said with a smile. She had hoped that they were all going to make it. They were all good ninjas and good people so they deserve to live. Just as this thought was in her head the door knocked again and before Tsunade could even say enter a man opened the door and spoke to her with a stern look on his face.

"We have to men here who claim to know you and yet have no passes for arriving here or any documentation of any kind" he said in more an informative tone than anything else.

Tsunade thought for a second of who it could be but coming up blank said "ok show them in" and she sat back ready to examine whoever it was.

Sakura turned to look at the door wondering who on earth thought they could get up here without any documents at all and if they really thought they knew the Fifth or if it was a trick. Either way Sakura was prepared for an attack against her Sensei, she was not however ready for who walked through the door. Escorted by three guards was an old man who Sakura known as one of the Sannin and name was Jiraiya but the one that really surprised her was the young man just after him, his hair was longer, his height had grown quite a lot and his muscles were much more apparent but his face still had the same eyes and smile and just plain foolishness that she remembered and before she knew it she had run up and hugged him with tears in her eyes saying "Your back! Oh my god your back!"

Naruto smiled and hugged her back then said "so you do remember me then?" but without warning Sakura hit him right over the head knocking him to the floor.

"You idiot your not suppose to be back till tomorrow!" she screamed glaring down at him.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise if I came a day early" Naruto said rubbing his head and wincing "I guess I was wrong then" he said with a grin.

Sakura couldn't stay mad at that grin and had to grin herself then hugged him again "it's good to see you again Naruto"

At this the three team members turned and looked at him. It had been quite shocking that Sakura knew him at all but this was the amazing Naruto? Thank god they hadn't fought him thought Joha. "Well that explains him but what about this one" Joha asked gesturing towards Jiraiya.

"Well yes I know the younger one but I'm afraid that this old fool doesn't seem to look familiar so if you could throw him out that would be appreciated" Tsunade said with a smirk as she looked back down at her paperwork.

"WHAT!?!" Jiraiya screamed as the three turned to him "How can you do that to a old friend you?" he asked staring right at Tsunade.

"Ok fine" Tsunade said with a sigh "that old fool is Jiraiya so he is allowed to be here"

"Ok miss" Joha said with a small nod "we are sorry for any inconvenience" he said addressing Naruto and Jiraiya then left the room thinking out of all the people he could have almost thought he had to choose two of the toughest this village had produced, what a day.

"Well Jiraiya I'm sure you a Naruto have a lot to tell me about your journeys but I have a lot to do right now so if it could wait?" Tsunade said with a hope it would wait as she really did have a lot to do.

"The majority can wait but I have some information you will want right away" Jiraiya said with a stern look on his face.

This must have be serious Tsunade thought so she said "fine but just you and just the important stuff I really am busy"

"Well if its ok then me and Naruto will leave you to it" Sakura said and when she received a nod and a wink from Tsunade she turned to Naruto and said "she might not want to here it right now but I want to know everything and I have quite a lot to tell you to" and she grabbed his hand and took him out into the sunny day that just seemed to get a lot sunnier.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Notes:** well that's it all over so please read again if you dare, review and wait for my next chapter. And by all means flame me but give it in a critical way because if you just say it sucks and don't say why or how to improve then I will delete it, anyway please review and thank you for reading. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notes:**_ My apologies for how long this took but I didn't plan for it being as long as it is, new style I'm trying and liking. Hope you guys like it to. Also I have put this as a Naruto/Hinata story and yet that is not set in stone, I have decided a lot of this story but not all the couples. As you will see in this chapter and many that there are many girls who like Naruto and a few that he likes to so don't get excited. Any way enough of me on to the story!

**Chapter 2: Old friends! Older Memories!**

"You need to tell me everything" Sakura told Naruto as they walked out to the balcony of the Hokage's building. It gave them a clear view over the entire village; this was a place that Sakura had found herself many a time. "And first thing I want to know is why weren't you back till now? I mean I thought it was only three years not five?" she added, while stopping then turning to face him. Naruto didn't answer at first but merely took in the view. The village was amazing and looked so beautiful but that was the only thing he was watching. Sakura had changed. For one she was talking to him normally, something that almost never happened. She also seemed more confident and calm, making her seem older than she was. She had barely said anything about herself but Naruto could feel it radiating off her. That wasn't all though. Her body was no longer that of a pretty 13 year old girl but now a beautiful eighteen year old young woman. Her body was more developed and her hips had taken a more rounded shape. She looked even more amazing than she had before and it was a great pleasure to notice it.

He finally took his eyes off her and the village and looked to the sky then he answered her question. "It was actually thanks to Orochimaru that we stayed out for that extra time" he said calmly, almost reliving the moment it happened "well him and the Third's. You see because of the curse seal the Third used to takeaway Orochimaru's arms? It seems to have interfered with Orochimaru's body switch technique." Naruto took a pause to think about how much he wanted to tell her. He knew that Jiraiya would tell Tsunade all about Orochimaru's weakness and how it would affect the war but he did not know if he was aloud to give as much detail to Sakura.

"What's the matter? Naruto you there?" Sakura asked waving her hands in front of him. This brought the world back into focus as Naruto decided to update Sakura on all she already knew about but anything completely new to her he would leave, for now.

"Sorry" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head and smiling "I was miles away. As I was saying that technique messed up with Orochimaru's technique making him unstable in his new form. He has to use a lot of control to stay as he is and this has made him need to stay in his body for longer before he can take a new host" Naruto paused again pondering on if he should inform her of how he got this information but decided against it and thought he should try and end his story. "This being the case we knew we had a longer time to train before I had to save Sasuke, I didn't know how much at first so was only planning another year. This changed when we heard that Orochimaru had told Sasuke of his plans but assured him he would not take his body until the day Sasuke killed Itachi" Naruto ended his story and looked back at Sakura properly for the first time since he had started his story.

She was looking out into the village with her back to Naruto. When she spoke it was a voice that was close to cracking. "So you know where he is?"

Naruto knew at once she had not cared about Orochimaru but was asking only about Sasuke. He looked down and said "We had a few leads but they led to nothing. We have ideas of where they are but that's all they are" Naruto looked back up after ending this to look at Sakura. The tears had risen in her eyes as she tried to talk.

"So are we any closer to….. to bringing….." but she broke down and began to cry. Naruto almost instantly took her in his arms and held her. She sobbed into his chest as he held her, just calming her while running his hand through her hair. She stopped after a while but he still held her, letting her regain her composure. When she spoke she was a little hoarse but had regain most of her old self. "What must you think of me, you must think I am still that little girl who never could take it. I am sorry. I should be happy, what with you coming back, but every time I think of him I just" she broke off her sentence and away from Naruto and looked back out onto the village. There was some time of silence before either of them spoke. Both seemed far away in their own thoughts about their fallen comrade. Naruto finally broke the silence by walking over to Sakura and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura I haven't forgotten my promise I made" he said, turning her to face him "I will bring him back to you, that is my word, my way of the ninja and still my promise. You can count on that" he told her. This seemed different than most other times he would say this, he was calm and precise and looked more determined than ever before. This made everything become ok because he was right. She could count on him; he had never let her down before and she knew that he never would. If he said he would bring him back then Naruto would bring him back.

"Enough about this reminiscing about our old times I want to know about what you have been doing without me" Sakura said smiling at him.

"Well my best story would be the time a saved a village from a ninja attack with Jiraiya" Naruto said while being led down the stairs into the village he called home. "There were a hundred ninjas so it was fifty for each of us"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The two old friends walked for hours round their old haunts comparing tales. Naruto met many of the old shop keepers as they welcomed him back. He even spoke to the owner of the ramin bar that Naruto would eat in every chance he got. They went round the village talking about all the training each had done. Naruto was surprised hearing all that Sakura had been through but it was his stories that made the biggest impression. "You mean you swam the whole length of the lake?" Sakura asked in amazement "but that is the largest lake in the world? The village hidden in the mist swore that only one ninja ever done the whole thing"

"And they were right" Naruto said with a grin "until I done it only one had completed it. That's why Jiraiya made me do it but only set the limit that he had made. Three quarters of the length was his best goal so that's all I had" at this he laughed and put his hands behind his head. "But you know me" he said laughing "as soon as I started I knew I had to do it all or not at all."

"That was always your style" Sakura said with a grin "remember the tree climbing? You had to reach the top! Nothing would do if it wasn't the top." She looked at him. He was so tall now, over 6ft would be her guess and he was so muscular. The fact he was wearing a white sleeveless top made it more apparent. His hair was so long and untamed it was like looking at a different person. His personality had even seemed to change. He was understanding towards her and spoke to her with maturity and not like the child who had left the village. His only similarities had been when he spoke about his training and how pigheaded he had been or how impressed he wanted her to be by doing them. "Well at lest some things don't change" she said that made Naruto look at her bemused while she just laughed.

The more they walked the more they talked and the more they realised how much the other had grown. Naruto had not expected his friends to have changed that much but now he thought about it, it was inevitable that they would be different after all he was. He wondered how much the others had changed and if they would see the changes in him. His question was going to be answered sooner than he thought. The two friends walked past restaurant, still talking, when two old friends came out. It took Naruto a few seconds before he recognised one and a few more to get the other but when he did he stopped and said "Shikamaru? Choji? Hey how are you guys"

The two old friends turned to see the smiling face of a much older looking Naruto. It took Shikamaru a few seconds but when it clicked he laughed and said "Naruto, I can't believe your back"

When Choji realized this he too laughed and said "My God it really is Naruto, you have changed!" Naruto thought the same could be said for his friends. Shikamaru was much taller than before and was dressed in the uniform that most ninjas wore, if it was not for his hair he would have been the exact same but that was so different. Instead of his usual long messy hair it was short, very short. In fact it kind of stuck to his head, giving a more rounded look to his head. It was different but it did work. Choji on the other hand had changed a lot. He was bigger, in height and build. His build however was no longer that of a round/fat persona that he had been made fun of for years. He was now muscular and had a wide chest, arms and legs. This was even seen under the black armor that he was wearing over a black and red top and trousers. His hair was also much longer and went right down his back. If it were not for his face and the spirals on his cheeks he would be almost unrecognizable.

"How are you guys, you look so different" Naruto said laughing along with them. It has been a long time since he had laughed with his friends. It felt good. "I mean Choji you look so, so good" he said, trying to make it sound like a compliment but not sure if it did.

Choji laughed harder than ever. "Thanks Naruto, everyone else put it a bit blunter than that" he said, making Naruto fell better. Shikamaru laughed with Choji and put his hand on his shoulder. It was clear these old friends were still themselves at hart though seeing Shikamaru laughing and smiling seemed strange, Naruto couldn't put his finger on it but there was something lifting Shikamaru's spirits.

Shikamaru smiled and said "hey here's an idea, how about you come with us to meet Ino? She was out with her father and should be back today"

Naruto thought for a minute and said "Yeah why not try and meet all the old gang" then he stopped and turned to Sakura "if that's ok with you?" Naruto knew that before he had left, Sakura and Ino were better but not on the friendly terms they had once been as children. He also knew that five years could change a lot of things and make things better or worse.

Sakura looked at Naruto in shock. It was not that she was shocked that someone thought her an Ino wouldn't get along, everyone knew that they may get along most times now they still have moments, it was more who was asking. The old Naruto would never have thought of someone else like that, he was kind but never smart enough to think this would affect someone else. He really had changed more than she thought. "Yeah I haven't seen Ino in a while as well, it would be nice to see her again" she answered.

"Well then that's that settled" Shikamaru said with a smile "we are meeting her just outside the village" he added leading the way.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They walked for a while, talking about many of their missions together and new ones they had been on. It seemed that for most of the years Naruto was away team 8 were very active, but in that's last year or so they had been less so. "You see" Shikamaru said while they drew nearer to their destination "because of the shortage of teaching staff they have now and as I have had some experience in teaching before, I have taken up teaching at the old school for the past year"

"That mixed with Ino being trained on how to be a consult to other nations by her father meant the team hasn't been able to do any missions" Choji finished as the stopped at a large tree to wait. "I've still been active though" he said with a laugh "not just training either. Just like you Naruto I have jumped around teams because of my predicament. None have been as good as my old team but some of Jonin and Chuunin in the village are amazing ninjas" he concluded making seem that he had been in many other teams than Naruto had been. Naruto was happy for his friends. He knew Shikamaru would be a great teacher and, though he would never admit it, Naruto knew Shikamaru loves being a teacher at the academy. He was also glad Choji was not at the side lines and that he seemed to be training regularly, meaning he wouldn't be at the side lines anymore.

"So when is Ino getting here?" Naruto asked wondering why she wasn't here already.

Shikamaru looked around "Dono" he answered "she is normally here by now, it's this tree we meet her at" he added knocking on the tree. At that moment a figure could be seen coming down the bath. It defiantly looked female and was walking with a confidence that Naruto could feel even from the distance there was between them. "That's her there" Shikamaru said pointing at the figure just as she came into focus. The first word that came into Naruto's head was wow!

She was no longer a very pretty girl but now a very sexy young woman. She was more developed much like Sakura but the way she dressed and moved and just was seemed sexier compared to Sakura's beauty. It was not that one was better than the other, just different. Unlike Sakura, Ino grew her hair long again and it was now right down her back and kept in a ponytail, similar to before. She also wore a purple crop top revealing a lot of her midriff and a purple skirt that didn't leave a lot to the imagination. Even the way she walked had a heightened sense of sexual appeal that Naruto couldn't help but notice. Her hips and legs moved almost like she was dancing and she was a very good dancer.

"Hey Ino" Naruto said, trying to sound cool. She smiled a smile that made his hart leap and she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder then leaned in close to him.

"Hi" she whispered into his ear while running a finger up and down his chest. Shikamaru started laughing but he was the only one. Sakura was burning a whole into Ino's head with her eyes as she stared at the girl all over Naruto. How dare she, Sakura thought. Sakura couldn't believe Ino. She had just seen Naruto and was all over him, it was ridiculous. Just because he was hot Ino was all over him, if she knew it was Naruto she wouldn't be. Sakura had to re-check what she had said. Did she really call Naruto hot? She looked at him again and saw him in a light that she had not consciously seen him in before. She took in his body in a new way and she liked it. His shoulders and chest were larger and more muscular like she had noticed before but now she saw the appeal of them and the appeal of his height. She also saw his face as more of a man and more concentrated look in it; it made him more handsome than before. As she travelled down to his legs she just then realised he was still wearing similar orange trousers he had before he left but she didn't think they looked as goofy as before as it heightened another part she liked of his, his ass.

It took a few seconds of staring before she remembered who she was looking at. This is Naruto, she told herself, the goofy kid that annoyed her. But then she thought of this day again and how mature he was. Maybe he was more than that kid and maybe more than hot.

Choji was not thinking of anything more than hitting Naruto. How dare he just walk in here and take Ino! Then he realised something and asked "Hey Ino do you know who this even is?"

Ino smiled at Naruto and said "No I don't. So what is your name?"

Everyone bar Ino and Naruto started laughing. Choji had expected this much. Why else was she all over him, she didn't know it was the annoying kid that she would never want.

"This" Shikamaru said between laughing "is our old friend Naruto!"

At this Ino jumped back and shrieked "What!?!" Naruto hung his head in shame as the other laughed. This was why he had never thought that much of Ino, she hadn't of him. She was still the same it seemed, though now her charm worked on more people, Naruto thought.

He looked back up and said with a small smile "Hey, guess you remember me then?"

Ino blushed and started spluttering "Oh sorry Naruto you just look so, so, so less geekish" she stopped and smiled with her hands up as if she was trying but not working.

Naruto laughed and said "I guess that's a complement from you" and the others laughed as well except Sakura. She was angry that Ino would dare call him that then remembered she was basically thinking the same thing. "So where's your dad? Wasn't he with you?" Naruto asked as the laughter died away.

"What? Oh yeah but he went on ahead to fill in his report" she said then seeing Naruto's face suddenly change to a serious expression she added "it's ok. He always…" but was cut off when he jumped to the side and threw two kunai at a tree just behind her.

I figure jumped down from the tree and landed, still standing, facing them. He was wearing a long jacket that ran to his knees and had the hood of the jacket up so it covered his head. The jacket was black as was the top underneath it and the long shorts that ran slightly lower than his jacket so you could still see part of his legs. He was wearing sun glasses that covered just he eyes and no more and instead of going off to his ears they had no straps but instead stayed just on his nose. He looked very sinister, almost like he was going to attack any minute. Naruto slid his hand to his back to get another kunai ready but stopped when Ino shouted "Shino don't do that! It's annoying when you just jump out on us like that"

Naruto stared at Shino. He looked so much older, so powerful. Naruto always knew Shino was the most powerful and skilled ninja from his age group but who never guess to be able to feel the power coming off him right now. It half scared half excited that he was seeing such a powerful ninja. At that moment Naruto made a mental note that he would have to test his abilities against Shino.

Naruto was so in depth in his own thoughts to realize that everyone was staring at him. It was a shock to have Shino jump out on them but it was a bigger one that Naruto had found him. Shino was the villages best at assassin techniques and that he had not been sensed by any of them for over 3 years. Shino was officially known as the untouchable one or the fly, as no one knew he was there until he wanted you to. This made it clear in everyone's mind that for Naruto to be able to spot him he must be a lot better than he ever was before. Well everyone's bar Ino's. "I can't believe you done that again! I told you before not to do that! How long have you been there anyway?"

Shino didn't speak at first but instead looked at Naruto with great interest. The only thought in his mind being _'finally a challenge'_. When he did speak it was to everyone though he still kept his eyes on Naruto. "About 2 minutes" he answered with the same neutral tone that confirmed for Naruto that it was is old mysterious friend. "I'm sorry if I caused trouble but I feel the best training is those who are un-expecting" then aiming his comment completely at Naruto said "I was shocked to be found so quickly, you must have gained quite some skills Naruto"

Everyone took their eyes off of Shino and back to Naruto who stood up in a more relaxed position and put his hand behind his head then said while rubbing it "well you know 5 years worth of training helps heighten the senses" and then started to laugh. Everyone else joined in his laughing. It was good for Naruto to hear his friends together laughing again. It had been sometime. "So where is the rest of your team?" Naruto asked as the laughter died.

"Well I have been away for about an hour now" Shino said while thinking "so they should be looking for me by now" and just as he finished a rush came out of the forest and out came a very pretty girl. She had slightly longer hair than before, and wore an all black costume without her trademark jacket, she was also older and had matured in more ways than one adding to her height and figure but Naruto knew at once who she was.

Hinata stopped at Shino and spoke in a much stronger and confident tone of voice than Naruto had ever heard her speak before. "There you are" she said relieved "you know I hate when you disappear on us".

"I am sorry Hinata" Shino said, again in a neutral tone though you could tell it was sincere "I merely like to see how far I can get before you notice"

Hinata smiled "its ok, I normally know you won't get hurt but why are you out here?" and as if answering her own question she just realized everyone else out in the middle of the path. "Oh. Hi everyone" she said slightly embarrassed that she hadn't noticed them before "why are you all out here?" she asked and again answering her own question she noticed Naruto. it was like seeing a ghost. He was so different and seeing him so sudden, not expecting him for another day caused her to feel faint.

Naruto caught her before she hit the floor. Her eyes were shut though Naruto knew it was nothing more than a fainting attack and he reached into is pocket and pulled out a small tub, removed the lid and ran it under her nose as he laid her next to a tree. He had ran it under her nose 3 times before he saw everyone look at him in bewilderment and knowing what they were thinking he simply said "smelling salts"

The others all simple nodded, not knowing what exactly to say to that. None of them had expected Naruto to be so helpful let alone resourceful. Sakura had a sudden thought and asked "when did you stat carrying smelling salts with you?"

"Oh that was because of my training" Naruto answered while grinning. "Jiraiya use to always set me tasks of sneaking up on him" Naruto explained as his friends still looked confused "and I would often pop out on him in the sexy form jutsu. This would make him pass out so I started carrying around smelling salts to wake him up"

As he finished his story Hinata began to wake up. She stared up at Naruto and it looked as if he were an angel. Someone sent to save her and she, had fainted! She couldn't she had fainted. "Oh I am s…so sorry about this Na…Naruto kun" she said feeling the temperature rise a great amount.

Naruto just smiled a warm smile that made her hart melt. "Its fine Hinata" he said softly to her "you have been training all day, I know I have passed out from training to hard so many times it doesn't bare thinking about"

Hinata wasn't sure if he was being kind in covering up her embarrassment or if he was telling the truth but she was sure she knew which one it was. "Thank you Naruto kun" she said smiling. The moment was short lived however.

"What the hell is going on!" came a voice from out of the forest. Everyone looked up and saw a tall man, with spiky black hair and dressed in a leather shorts and a leather jacket with a fur collar, ridding what could only be described as a bare like white fur dog. "What happened? Why is Hinata on the floor?" the man asked, directing his question more to Shino than anyone else.

"It's fine Kiba she just fainted" Shino said in his usual tone but making sure it was clear that nothing was wrong.

Kiba didn't seem to realize anyone else there, now only looking between Hinata and Shino then said "But Hinata doesn't faint anymore"

The conversation got interrupted and brought Kiba into some form of understanding when Naruto said "Its cool Kiba she just a little light headed, few minutes rest and good as new"

Kiba stared at Naruto with contempt that Naruto had no idea of what he had done to deserve it. "Naruto, your back" he said coldly.

"Uh yeah" Naruto answered trying to keep friendly, he did not want a fight his first day back. "Is that Akamaru?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject "He sure has grown!"

"I think I should take Hinata to the hospital" Kiba said to Shino as if Naruto hadn't even spoken at all.

"Now hang on" Naruto said, feeling stung that he was being blocked "She just fainted its nothing to get her to the hospital about"

"Hey Naruto you've never been her partner!" Kiba spat at Naruto with hate behind his words as he dismounted Akamaru "And you've been gone for 5 years so I don't think you're in a position to say anything! And anyway we all know what you are!"

"What's that suppose to mean!?!" Naruto said in a very dangerous tone as he stood up showing that he was just as tall as Kiba and quite a bit broader as well.

Before Kiba could say a word Hinata shouted "ENOUGH!" Few had ever heard Hinata shout so everyone turned to face her. Naruto would have expected the Hinata he knew to look away and blush after shouting and having everyone look at her but she looked too mad to care. "Kiba I am fine! All I did was faint; it's nothing to worry about! And stop picking fights! All Naruto was doing was trying to help me and he did, look I'm fine" she said and on that tried to stand up. She knew she still felt weak but she thought using the tree would keep her stable. She was wrong and her legs gave way have way through standing up. Naruto moved so fast few even noticed he had moved and stopped her from falling. She blushed and said "Th…thank you Naruto-kun"

Naruto smiled, he hadn't been called that for 5 years. "You may feel better but you still have to rest" Naruto advised as he lowered her to the ground again. "Then" he said turning to look at Kiba "if she still is feeling weak, I agree you should take her to the hospital"

Kiba who still had Hinata's words ringing in his ears merely looked to the ground and said, very quietly "yeah ok"

Sakura saw her moment and took it. "Ok well hate to dash" she said quickly making sure no one could protest "but I promised to show Naruto the new hospital facilities so bye" and moving even faster than she spoke she grabbed Naruto and headed at top speed back into the village.

"Thanks Sakura" Naruto said running along side her "I don't know what got into Kiba back there. What did I do to him that was so bad?" he asked with a bewildered look on his face.

Sakura merely smiled and slowed down as they entered the village again. She knew very well that Kiba had asked Hinata to be his girlfriend many times over the past few years but was always met with the same answer of she just wasn't looking for a boyfriend. No one had questioned this until a large argument erupted between the two friends and Kiba made a loud claim she was waiting for someone and that she was a fool for doing so. Kiba never said who he thought it was but it seemed clear today that Naruto was the one who he thought was Hinata's first choice. Poor Naruto all this had happened and he wasn't even here so he has no clue. But Sakura then realized that even if Naruto had have been here, he still wouldn't know what was going on.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was night now and Naruto and Sakura were standing at the bridge they had so often used as a rendezvous point for there missions together. "Do you remember how we use to get here early for every mission and Kakashi sensei was always late?" Sakura asked while laughing about the old memories.

"Remember? How could I forget?" Naruto said while laughing to "He always had those stories to cover up he was late to" They both laughed together. It felt good going back over the old days and remember something that seemed almost a life ago.

"And lest not forget the bell test" Sakura said as she looked into the water "man we really were bad at that"

"Oh yeah" Naruto said grinning "I will never forget hearing that scream when you fell for that illusion of Sasuke almost dead"

"Hey it looked real" Sakura said with a grin turning to look at him "and don't forget you were the one who got tied to the post and tried to take Kikashi sensei on yourself"

Naruto laughed even louder while rubbing the back of his head then said "yeah maybe not my best idea but I did manage to sneak up on him and grab him from behind" he added trying to defend himself.

"In case my memory is wrong that ended up having you fighting yourself" came the familiar voice of there former sensei.

Sakura looked up in shock at the sudden appearance of Kakashi on the arch on the opening of the bridge. Naruto merely smiled and said "10 minutes of spying on us and you only choose to speak when it comes to putting me down"

"I can't help it, timing is everything to me" Kakashi said with a smile hidden by his mask like face cloth. He didn't show it but was surprised and impressed that Naruto had been able to notice him. _'He must have really improved'_ thought Kakashi.

Naruto smiled seeing his sensei had not change. "It's good to see you sensei and I am ready to start training" Naruto said with a look of determination that he always had when it came to training.

Kakashi looked confused and said something Naruto had not been expecting "Naruto there is nothing more that I can teach you" Naruto stood in shock. Jiraiya had said the same thing to him just before they set back for home but how can Kakshi say this he doesn't even know what Naruto can do now.

There was a silence of neither awkwardness nor calmness, just mere silence. Sakura finally broke it when she said "well I have to get back, I have a busy day tomorrow and need my beauty sleep" she smiled and waved good bye to them both then stopped suddenly and ran back and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Welcome back" she whispered into his ear then ran off with a smile on her face leaving Naruto feeling the place were she had kissed, feeling very confused and very happy.

"Well I to must leave" Kakashi said then disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto was left with his thoughts for the rest of the night. Thoughts like what dose his place look like after 5 years without a clean? Did the old ramin bar still have the same prices? And a few others of meaningless content to keep his mind off the big question. How is he going to Sasuke back? He didn't want to think about that for now, so decided not to and instead savored the thought of his friends and the fact that as much as they have changed they are still his friends.

**Notes**well that's another one over. Hope it didn't take too long but had a lot of other stuff to do and hope you don't mind the length of the chapter. One of my longest so I am proud lol So all I can do now is ask for some reviews. I was a little disappointed about not only having one for chapter 1 but I write for the sake of telling a story not reviews but it dose help so please tell me anything, good or bad as long as its constructive. Thanks again and hope you like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Learning of The Old, Teaching to The New**

Naruto woke the next day feeling refreshed. It want because he had finally slept in a bed after 5 years nor was it because he had final slept for longer than 5 hours (that being his training sleeping limit originally set by Jiraiya but enforced more so by himself) although both had helped. It was more the fact that he was home. Naruto had never felt so at peace in such a long time that it felt good to let his guard down, even if it was only a little. Naruto still wondered about who could and couldn't get into the village and how effective their security was. This plagued his mind a lot the previous night but was now safely in the back of his head with many other things he thought too much about, a lot of them new. He looked out his window and smiled. It had been a long night, what with him cleaning his house out but he got a long rest for it so was glad. He looked at his clock and saw that it was 11 O'clock. He couldn't believe it was so late. "Today is going to be a good day!" he told himself as he got ready. He dressed himself in black slacks and an orange belt. He still liked the colour orange but after having most of his clothes ruined by training with Jiraiya and decided black worked better for him that's what he stuck with. He put on a white sleeveless t-shirt on then a jacket over it. It was black though had an orange spiral on the back and his name written in orange on either arm. One had Naruto the other Uzumaki. Naruto always liked wearing jackets and yet seeing as so many had been torn or worn this was one of the few that didn't look too bad. It was one of his favourites as well. After a quick check in the mirror he set out to see what to do.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura had said she would be busy today and that meant he was on his own. That didn't bother Naruto too much as he already had plans for what he wanted to do. He had thought from the moment he came back that he would like to see the old school and see Iruka-sensei. He smiled thinking about how great it will be to see his old sensei and show him how much he has grown. As he thought this, another thought crept into his head and stomach. He just realised he hadn't eaten yet. He laughed and headed for the old Ramen bar.

As he drew nearer he saw a child being pushed away from a stall by two ninjas wearing the usual ninja attire but also had brass badges in the shape of the Konoha village symbol on their left arm. "Hey punk no stealing!" Spat the taller of the two who also had a belt made of scrolls "You know what the punishment is for stealing, don't you?" he asked grabbing the child's hand.

The other had a katana and drew it out of its scabbard as the taller one pinned the child's arm against the wall. Knowing what was going to happen Naruto got ready to act but before he could a gentle voice that Naruto knew well spoke out and said "I will pay for anything he took," It came from Hinata who was walking forward from the gathering crowd. She was wearing robes very similar to that of her fathers and Naruto guessed to be the Hyuga clan's normal dress.

The two ninja men turned and looked at Hinata. By the look they gave her they obviously thought nothing of her but decided to be polite and said "we are sorry miss," in some what of a pleasant way but with hints of a sneer "its to late for that he must be punished."

The man swung his blade right at the poor boys arm. Naruto knew now action was the only way to stop them. He moved faster than the blade and struck its wielder in the face sending him into the crowd hard. The other man also fell into them and Naruto turned to see Hinata standing in front of the boy with her Byakugan fully in power and a look of deep hate as she stared at the man she had just hit. The taller man with the scrolls jumped to his feet but then keeled over grabbing his stomach. Naruto knew first hand about the Gentle Fist style that the Hyuga clan used and how effective it was at hitting vital organs and keeping your opponent down. The man grunted then rose again but keeping his hand at his stomach. "How dare you?" he shouted "do you know who we are?" he demanded at them, almost outraged someone had dared lay a hand on him. Before either Hinata or Naruto could answer the man, he shouted "We are the official Konoha police force," at this he pointed towards the brass badge on his arm then continued "and we are the late existing detachment the **Oushi** clan, we are the Tekkou-Oushi clan!"

This meant nothing to Naruto who had never heard of such a clan. Naruto merely smiled and said "Well if we are making introductions then allow me to give ours! This," he said and pointed to Hinata "is Hyuga Hinata! The daughter of the leader of the Hyuga clan and heiress to the Hyuga clan!" he then pointed to himself and said "And I am Uzumaki Naruto! The ninja known throughout the land for such things as the defense of Ojiru or as the cofounder of the Uzu-Triau dojo!" he spoke this last sentence with great pride hoping that these stories might have reach his home, even if his name hadn't been mentioned in them.

Hinata was amazed to hear Naruto say this. She was shocked that Naruto had taken part in such heroic and historic events. The stories of the defense of Ojiru were almost legend now but never once had she heard Naruto's name, _'maybe he hadn't given it'_ she thought as she looked at him seeing he was more than confident to deal with these men. She was not too surprised by this as not only had he moved so fast that they didn't see him but her Byakugan had barely saw him move. All these things though were lest on her mind as here ears were still ringing with what he had said._ 'Hyuga Hinata! The daughter of the leader of the Hyuga clan and heiress to the Hyuga clan!' _rang in her ears as if some sort of music she had longed to hear. Did he really think that of her?

The two men had taken notice when it was mentioned who Hinata was. Few would dare pick a fight with a Hyuga clan member let alone the heiress. This was forgotten almost immediately when Naruto spoke his own name. He was right, that he was known throughout the land for many missions but it was not this, nor that he had been classed as an official new Sannin by some of the elders who had met him. It wasn't even him at all that had made them pay attention but that they knew what was in him. The one with the Katana grabbed his weapon and ran at Naruto while the other shouted "Stop!" but it was too late. As the man swung his blade Naruto stepped back with ease and used two fingers to guide the man's sword forward then drove his elbow in to his chest. As the man dropped his Katana Naruto took one of his free arms by the wrist and spun him into and arm lock holding his arm high up his back.

The other went to help but suddenly there was a puff of smoke and two other men were now standing between Naruto, Hinata and the man with the Katana and the man with the belt of scrolls.

One of the men in the middle had two swords across his back in an X shape and had a piece of cloth covering most of his face including his nose and you could only see his eyes. The other had a scar diagonally across his mouth and wore a bandana covering all his head. Naruto was unsure if he had any hair but was sure if he did it was short as it was fully covered by the bandana. Both men had the brass badge on their left arm but the one with the scar had a yellow band around his arm just underneath his badge. They looked from the man being restrained by Naruto and the other ready to attack Naruto. He looked back and forth between them both another three times before saying, in a very angry tone "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

Naruto went to speak but was cut off by the man with the belt of scrolls. "These two helped a child steal from the market," he said as if handing in a report "we apprehended the thief then we got attacked by these two," he signalled to Naruto and Hinata then continued "we told them to stay out of it but they would not so we used force but the two seemed slightly better than we anticipated so we didn't try as hard as needed!" he added that last part more to Naruto and Hinata than to the other man.

This drove Naruto to his limit as he shouted "That's complete bull shit!" The man with the scare looked at Naruto, taking him in. He could tell whether to listen to Naruto or not. He then looked at his man being held by Naruto. Naruto decided to let go and the man being held by Naruto rose and rubbed his wrist looking at Naruto with a deep contempt. The man with the scar was still looking at Naruto almost wondering what would be the best approach.

He seemed to choose politeness as he asked "Ok what is your side of the story," in a clam tone. Naruto hadn't thought about what to actually say.

Thankfully Hinata was ready and said "these men did indeed restrain the child. However I was more than willing to pay for it and told them so," Naruto was shocked how unfazed she was "the men decided this wasn't efficient enough so went to hurt the child. Naruto stopped the man with the sword and I stopped the other man from restraining the child." Hinata stopped and waited to see what the man would say.

The man merely stood there staring not at Hinata but at Naruto. He had looked at him when Hinata had said his name. He wasn't looking at him in a mean way or in a significant way but merely looking at him. "Uzumaki Naruto?" the man asked, wanting Naruto to confirm it.

Naruto never spoke or smiled but simply nodded. He remembered how the others had reacted to his name and was expecting another fight. The man with the scar looked at the two men who had been assaulted. They both nodded as if confirming a physic message they then vanished in a puff of smoke leaving Naruto and Hinata with the two other men who had just arrived. The man who had spoken to them before turned to face Hinata and said in a much politer voice "I am sorry Miss Hyuga some of my more devoted officers seem to take thing to the extreme. I can assure you we will never dare harm a child and this will be made clear to the other officers."

Hinata merely looked at him, now her Byakugan was down, and said nothing. Naruto was unsure what Hinata was thinking but he could tell that she, like him, didn't trust this man. The man seemed to think he was ok with Hinata as he turned to Naruto and held out his hand while saying "I don't believe I introduced myself, I am Ada of the Tekkou-Oushi clan. I am also chief of police of Konoha; my clan has recently been given this post and are proud of what we are doing!" Naruto took his hand but did not speak. Ada, losing his patience asked "And what is your name?"

Naruto again stayed silent and Hinata butted in by saying "You already know this!"

The man looked at Hinata with contempt then added, while changing his face to a grin "I would like to hear him say it," and then turned to Naruto and asked again "what is your name?"

"I have used many in the past but most know me here as Naruto," Naruto answered then added "why do you want to know?"

Naruto could tell the man was thinking. His face was tense and Naruto saw out of the corner of his eye that the other man, with the swords on his back merely nodded and disappeared like the others had done. Now Ada was left own his own, however he also had relaxed his face as he spoke. "I merely make it my business to know everyone in Konoha," he said then letting go of Naruto's hand he bowed to Hinata and said "Good day Miss Hyuga," and then turned to Naruto and bowed to him saying "and to you Mr Uzumaki," while adding in a significant tone "we will meet again!" and then he disappeared.

Naruto stared at the point where he was. If it wasn't for where he was he would go after him but seeing as he was barely back and as there was some obvious changes since his leave he decided to let it go for now. Hinata was tending to the boy who seemed so in awe at how well Naruto and Hinata had done that he had forgotten what had almost happened to him. Hinata waved as he ran away, more than likely back to a family who can't feed him. Naruto put and hand on Hinata's shoulder and said "Excellent work there Hinata you were awesome!"

She turned and smiled at him then stopped as if just realising who she was with. Her legs went weak and her face went red. She looked away and said "Th…thank you Naruto-kun."

"So where are you going then?" he asked still not moving his hand. She could feel herself get warmer and warmer. She had been doing so well talking in front of him and fighting as well but when it was just her and him, she melted!

"I…uh…was just going towards the training ground. Kiba normally hangs out there so...I…uh…was going down that way to meet him," she said, stuttering like a school girl. She couldn't believe it. 5 years it had been and she thought she was ready to finally talk to him. she had been on S-ranked missions, taken on high ranked ninjas, she had even went on a date with Kiba (though that didn't end well) but none of these things felt nearly as bad as what she was doing right now. She would gladly have traded herself into any of those moments to get away from this one. Well maybe not the Kiba one.

Naruto laughed and said "Brilliant! I'm going to the school so we can walk together as they are almost the same path," he smiled at her and said "what do you think?"

'Great,' she thought 'anyone else it would be fine but what happens if I do something stupid in front of him?' She was thinking fast so it Naruto wouldn't notice that she had to think about it. 'Wait what if the more you're with him the better you get? That should work' she thought and with a confirming nod she said "Ok that will be fun."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto and Hinata walked and talked for their journey. Hinata's plan almost worked. She was improving on talking to him the more she spoke to him. She had even stopped stuttering. It was fine until he said "Do you remember our first mission together, to get that bug?"

She smiled and said "Oh yes that was an interesting mission," but then dropped her gaze and said "I am sorry we never got that bug for you."

Naruto laughed and said "Why are you sorry? You were the one who found it and saved it from being stolen. Me, well I was the one who farted and made it come after me, I think it might still be following me!" he laughed even harder at this comment. Hinata was in awe that he could just laugh at that. She would have been burying her face to this day. But Naruto was never like that. No matter how badly he done, or how much people said he was a screw up he always just laughed and trained harder for it. She would always admire him about that. "I also remember you creating that amazing technique the Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō (_literally__ means Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) _and how effective it was, that was amazing!"

"You remembered that?" Hinata said, shocked he remembered anything about her.

"Of course," he said with a grin "I remember all my missions. I also remember that girl I saw at the lake," he added looking up to the sky remembering it fondly. It was a good thing that he had looked up or else he would have seen Hinata go such a deep shade of crimson he would have thought she was sick or even that she was on fire. "That girl was amazing! The way she moved, how she just danced across the water, she was just…"

"This is the cut off point" Hinata said, cutting him off before she died. Naruto looked at her with a confused look but before he could speak she just covered her face and said "bye," and went to run as far and fast as she could away from him.

Naruto stopped her but gently taking hold of her arm as she went past him. She didn't resist but merely stood there hopping the world would consume her. Naruto said, in a calming way "It was good talking to you Hinata, you haven't changed at all," he then let go and walked away. Hinata couldn't believe it. 5 years! 5 years and she was still the same girl she had always been. Before she had time to ponder on this further however Naruto called back while walking away "and I like that. I always liked who you are Hinata, that's why I like you!"

Hinata stood frozen to the spot. _"I always liked who you are Hinata, that's why I like you!"_ Hinata never realized how beautiful Konoha looked.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto entered the school with a smile on his face. It was a lot smaller than he remembered. The classrooms use to be so big when he was in training. Even as a Genin he never saw it quite as he saw it now. He supposed even though he was away from it, it was still a familiar place. He could still see it whenever he wanted. But 5 years away from this place had made him nostalgic. He was peeking into the classes as he passed. It was so strange that he recognized no one in the classes. Even some of the teachers looked new to him, it was unreal. He was still walking when he heard someone say "Hey you! What are you doing here?"

Naruto recognized the voice at once and turned to see his old friend Shikamaru. Naruto recognized his lazy drawl anywhere. "Oh it's you Naruto," he said with a grin "I'm still not used to the new you," he said while laughing. Naruto still found it strange to see such a relaxed and up beat Shikamaru, he almost couldn't believe it was him. "So why are you here Naruto?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I was just being nostalgic," Naruto answered looking round the old building. "So why are you here Shikamaru?" Naruto asked curiously.

Shikamaru looked shocked at Naruto then smiled and said "Of course you've been away, I forgot you didn't know. I work here now," Naruto suddenly remembered Shikamaru was giving a hand in this place before he went. Shikamaru seeing the realization on Naruto's faces smiled and said "You remember me working here a little when I was first promoted, yes? Well I decided to stay here. Apparently I'm pretty good at what I do as well," he added with a wink.

Naruto smiled. He knew of few better to do this than Shikamaru, who else can teach the new ninjas what they needed to know. Naruto learned a lot from just one mission with Shikamaru and couldn't think what these kids would be learning. "It's hard to believe such a slacker has taken a full time job," Naruto said causing Shikamaru to laugh.

"Yeah most were shocked at first but they realized I'm still a slacker. My kind of work isn't like we had its more, fun. I give them games to improve their skills and ways of thinking. I also never do any paper work so can't say I have improved that much," Naruto laughed at this. At lest his friend hadn't changed that much. "Would you like a tour?" he asked Naruto.

"Well yes but not right now," Naruto answered "I'm kinda hoping that Iruka-sensei would be here, I haven't seen him yet,"

"Say no more" Shikamaru answered "I can take you right to him; he is that last classroom to the right. Here follow me," and on that they set off together down the hall. "You know they have changed things since you left," Shikamaru told Naruto while walking "they now bring Genin's back during their first year to two years to work on their skills and to teach them more advanced moves. We also do refresher courses before the Chunin exams," he added as they drew near the door.

"Wow we never had that but then again never needed the extra Genin classes. Bet the Chunin exam classes would have helped though," he added with a wink.

"Well yes and no in all honesty. They do make them better but I'm beginning to feel it might let some of the stragglers scrape through, something I don't want," seeing Naruto's face he added "We need to show off our best and how can we do that if even our worst get through. It might be me but I think it's making things to easy!"

Naruto nodded and said "Yeah I agree. We never got them and we turned out great," at this the two old friends laughed.

"Well here we are," Shikamaru said signaling to the door. "He has a class right now but I doubt he will mind the surprise," he said with a wink then held out his hand and said "welcome back Naruto!"

Naruto took it and shook it with a grin and Shikamaru walked away back out to the main entrance. Naruto couldn't help but like the new Shikamaru. The old one had his moments but the new one seemed truer to himself. Naruto turned to the door and took a deep breath, then went in.

The class was listening to Iruka as he told them things to expect on missions. The group looked older than most students so Naruto assumed it was one of the refresher courses Shikamaru had told him about. He looked around and there to confirm it was Konohamaru sitting at the back looking like he was going to sleep. His Genin group seemed to be that of his friends, Moegi and Udon, who were paying a lot of attention to Iruka. Naruto smiled as at lest some of the team will learn. Then almost laughed at thinking about himself being in the same position all those years ago. Iruka had just asked a question of "So what makes the perfect team?"

Many hands had risen at this and even more voices shouted out answers. "Strength!", "Brains!", "Skill" and many more were shouted out. Naruto grinned and said "They are all wrong," causing many heads turn to him. He noticed Konohamaru and his friends almost feel out of their seats seeing him there but he was more interested in Iruka's reaction.

Iruka looked up and grinned with a shinning glow of pride seeing Naruto. Out of all his changes, out of all that was different Iruka knew exactly who it was. "Well class, we have a very special guest today," he said with delight "This is Uzumaki Naruto! A great ninja who learned here at this very academy. Most of you will have heard the stories of what he has done, I can bet a lot wont even know it was him who done them but I do," he added this significantly towards Naruto who was so happy his former sensei had said such a thing and with so much pride. "Now tell me Naruto, if they are all wrong what is the right answer?"

Naruto had been expecting this so he looked out to the class, unfazed and said "Perhaps I should explain that you weren't wrong in the fact that all the qualities you mentioned, strength, brains, skill and all the others these are what make a great ninja but not a great team." He paused for a second to gather his thoughts then continued "All the great ninjas of the world could get together and be the worst team in the world if they didn't have the key element. Something I learned a lot of as I have worked with many teams now. That element is of coarse team work!" Naruto paused again and he heard a lot of people laugh at this. Naruto smiled and said "Scoff all you like but your team will fail with out good team work. It's a fact. I have taken on many people on my own but I know that I could take on anyone with the right team, even our Hokage," he added laughing.

The class looked at him in shock but Konohamaru started to clap as did his friends. Soon everyone there was clapping even Iruka. Naruto didn't know what to say so merely stood there with a grin on his face rubbing the back of his head. Iruka had missed that a lot. The bell rang and the children left the class. Iruka shouted above the noise "Be back in ten minutes for your practical testing," and he hoped they had heard him.

Iruka walked across the room and shut the door then turned to Naruto. He couldn't believe how much the boy he had once known had changed. His height most of all had increased, he was now taller than Iruka was. His hair was almost as long as Jiraiya's giving him an untamed look. If it wasn't for his face, his trademark lines on both cheeks and that heart felt smile Iruka maybe wouldn't have recognized him. But Iruka could never forget that face. "It's been a long time Naruto," Iruka said with a warm smile and he held out his hand then said "how are you?"

Naruto shook his hand and said "I'm doing great, what about you? How is my old sensei?"

Iruka let go of the hand shake and looked at him in a puzzled way. "What do you mean you're old sensei? That was Kakashi and then Jiraiya, I didn't really teach you bar here," he said scratching his head with a smile.

"And this is where I learned the most," Naruto said with a very serious tone. Iruka had stopped rubbing his head and looked at Naruto. He was not smiling but had a stern look in his eye when he spoke next. "This school taught me more than any other teacher has. Sure I may have gotten better at what I do thanks to other and I have learned other moves from other teachers but this school gave me what I needed to become this strong," he said still not looking away from Iruka. "And don't forget it was you who taught me never to give up, you who helped me graduate and thanks to you a learned my most used technique. So though I have had many who I called teacher or sensei I will always class you as my first and one of the most important I have ever had," and he spoke, not in a harsh way or in a nasty way but merely in a way that showed Iruka what he meant and Iruka did.

He hung his head in shame as he said "Sorry Naruto, and thank you. I never realized how much you had grown and how much you had learned here. You truly are a ninja now and," he added as he raised his head "I am proud to be called your sensei,"

Naruto smiled at him and Iruka smiled back. They had seen each other on a new level now and it seemed they would never see each other in any different way than how they saw each other now. Just at that moment the class room door opened and in walked a ninja who Naruto recognized. He was dressed in an all blue ninja suit and whore a bandana covering most of the top of his head and on the front of it had the Konoha crest plate. He also wore black sun glasses giving him a mysterious look about him. Naruto knew him as the teacher who was training Konohamaru.

"Ah I see you're here to take team 7 out, what are you're plans for their training exercise?" Iruka asked the ninja.

"Well I was thinking basic drills," he told Iruka "nothing too fancy just stick with basics,"

Naruto snorted at this and both and Iruka turned to look at him. "Sorry," he said with an apologetic smile "it's just that don't you think after a day in class they deserve something more challenging?"

snorted this time and said "Forgive me for not taking a Genin's opinion on how to teach my class but I think I can handle it,"

Naruto scowled at him but Iruka but in and said "Now hang on a minute maybe Naruto is right. What would you do Naruto?"

Naruto wasn't expecting this but suddenly had a great idea for what to do. Just as Naruto opened his mouth butted in and said "And what makes you think I'm going to let you take my group?"

At this Naruto shot and evil grin and walked over to him. He then whispered to him so Iruka didn't here "I will tell everyone about you being a closet pervert!"

The man's jaw almost hit the floor at this but he recovered fast enough and said "Well I do have a lot to do today and learning from a young mind is a good idea so I will eave you to it," and at that he left faster than he had been speaking.

Naruto smiled and said "Well that's that settled now all I need is to get a few things," he turned to leaven then stopped and said to Iruka "Send team 7 to training ground number $ right now, I don't want them to have to much of a break," he then opened the door and stepped out when he stopped again and turned to Iruka and asked "Who is team 7 anyway?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Konohamaru stared around at the training field. Everyone else had used this ground many times but he had never been here for official training sessions. He and the rest of his team were standing beside the three logs standing up right in the middle of the ground waiting for their teacher. They knew it wasn't their original sensei as Iruka had told them this would be a special training exercise and taken by a special ninja. "Who do you think we will be getting Konohamaru?" asked the pink haired girl to his left. Moegi seemed very nervous about getting a new teacher as she just couldn't stand still but was always bouncing off one to the other.

"I hope it's someone good," came the drawl like voice of Udon who was sitting at the base of a log cleaning his glasses. "I don't want some wannabe ninja who is barely older than us. I want an old guy who can teach us some classic moves," he said while putting his glasses back on and standing up.

"No way," the Moegi said with shock "I want someone young and fresh who looks dreamy," and as she finished this she looked a bit dazed as if thinking of the perfect guys. Here gaze then fell on Konohamaru and she blushed but he didn't see as he had his back to here. "Who do you think we will get?" she asked again trying to bring him into the conversation.

"I'm not sure but he did say it was special training and a special ninja so I am hoping for Tsunade, our Hokage," he said with an eager grin on his face.

"Well you are the closest then," came a loud familiar voice from above them. "I'm not quite Hokage level yet," said Naruto as he jumped from the tree he was on then landed right in front of them and added "but it's only a matter of time,"

Konohamaru's mouth dropped as did Udon's and Moegi's as they saw their old idol standing in front of them after 5 years. "Naruto you're back!" Konohamaru said with a huge smile then ran over to him followed by his team. "I can't believe it! We saw you in class but never got a chance to speak to you, you look so tall and big! And… wait are you taking us on this lesson?" he asked just figuring out why Naruto was here.

"Wow," Udon said in awe "you might be young but you trained with Jiraiya so you must know loads. Are you going to teach us some special techniques that you learned on your travels?"

"Well no I was planning for something I learned here that I got taught by my old team leader, Kakashi, on my first training exercise as a Genin," he told them looking round at them. He noticed Moegi hadn't spoken yet and asked "Are you ok their Moegi?" hoping she wasn't scared about what he had planned.

"Oh…I…yes I'm ok," she said blushing. She just realized that maybe Sasuke wasn't that much better than Naruto anyway.

"Well let me take a look at you before we start any thing, I want to know what I have to work with here," he said as they all stood up straight. Naruto was half telling the truth as he did want to know how good they were but he also just wanted to see how much the kids who use to bother him had grown. Udon had changed the least. He still had the same glasses and clothing only he was bigger thus so was it. He even had the same hair cut, it looked as if someone had put a bowl on his head and cut round it. The only big difference was that he no longer had a drip hanging from his nose, which was only an improvement in Naruto's eyes. Moegi was of course taller and now wore a pale pink top with pink baggy shorts that stopped a bit before the knee. The only thing that wasn't blue was here head band which was traditionally blue, which she wore as a hair band to keep it up the typical pig tails she had since Naruto had known her. Konohamaru had grown quite a lot and was the tallest out of his group, though that could have been his hair which stood on end similar to that of Kakashi's though more up than to the side. He wore a pale blue top and a green jacket over it that was open. He also had green baggy shorts, similar to that of Moegi though they fell past his knees and looked more like ¾ lengths. He still had his trademark scarf and it seemed to be the same one as it was slightly worn and now I stopped just were his back did as appose to scraping along the ground. They had defiantly grown in his five year absence but were they better ninjas? Naruto was going to find out.

"Well I think you're ready for this," he said after his inspection "it's a simple test actually all you have to do is get these bells of me," and as he said this he held up two bells. They group stared at them wondering what was so special about them but before they could ask Naruto continued "those who get the bells will be allowed to eat," and as he said this he pulled two meals out of his back pack and placed them next to the log's.

"That's it? Just get the bells?" Konohamaru said with a laugh "That's easy! I will get them in no time!" and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Well you have until," Naruto pulled out his watch and looked at it "4 o'clock, that's almost four hours to get them but be warned if you don't get them in that time, you all will be going back to the academy!" Naruto looked to see their reactions and was not disappointed with what he saw. They all looked terrified at the idea of going back to the academy. "So remember," Naruto said raising the bells for the 3 youngsters to see "A bell is a meal ticket but if I have even 1 at the end of this you all redo your academy training, and if I may give you a word of advice. Don't hold back. Use ever technique you know, use every weapon you have and come at me like you want to kill me. If you don't you will lose!" All the Genin looked stunned at this, again a reaction Naruto was hoping for so he let them have a second to digest the information then said with a pleasant smile "let the exercise begin!"

Konohamaru was first to react to Naruto's words. He drew out his kunai and threw it at Naruto. Naruto expecting as much blocked it by throwing one of his own and they hit each other in mid air. At this the Udon and Moegi both threw a kunai each at Naruto and ran at him from either side. Naruto dodged these with ease then saw both come in from either side. Udon launched a kick at him while Moegi threw a punch. Naruto had been expecting this grabbed Udon's foot and threw him over him while at the same time he grabbed Moegi's arm and threw it into the ground, doing all this in a spinning motion of his body. Moegi hit the ground hard while Udon went soaring through the air and crashed onto his back. Naruto used the force of the spin he was in to launch him self at Konohamaru. Konohamaru was expecting Naruto to defend not attack but he was wrong.

Naruto struck Konohamaru in the face with his fist. Konohamaru was lifted off the ground and smashed into the ground. Naruto landed and laughed then said "Is that it? Is this all the team demanding S-rank missions can do? Is this all a boy who dreams of being the future Hokage can do? I am disappointed to say the lest,"

All the Genin now rose and Konohamaru was grinning. "Yeah you got us," he said rubbing his chin "but now we have you surrounded. You made the first move but we are going to make the last!" Naruto smiled spite himself. He knew he had given them the better ground but he wasn't sure if they would see it. He was surprised that Konohamaru had noticed it to as he knew that he more that likely wouldn't have. Konohamaru shared a nod with both his comrades then said "Group formation 12," then made a very familiar hand signal as did both, Udon and Moegi then they all shouted together "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" _Literally__ Shadow Clone Technique)_

Naruto looked round to see that each had made 10 clones each. This Naruto had not expected and it seemed to show on his face as Konohamaru laughed and said "We have learned new techniques since you've been away,"

Moegi laughed to and said "He wasn't expecting this we have won,"

Naruto was now smiling. "Your right I wasn't expecting this but that doesn't mean I can't fight it," when they all looked shocked he said "You guys are not the only ones to have learned new techniques and this one is perfect for what you have done. See I could just wade through all your clones until I find you but that would waste energy. Or I could make my own shadow clones to fight off yours but that's too simple. No, you should me a new technique so I will show you one," and on that he formed his hand into the shape he used to form his Rasengan then he said "Doton: Rasen Inmetsu," _(Literally Earth Release: Spiral Destruction) _he then formed a Rasengan in his hand but instead of using it to attack one of the others he thrust it into the ground causing a huge creator that spiralled off into all directions creating a large circle around him. The power and force behind this move destroyed all the shadow clones that had surrounded Naruto and sent Team 12 into the air. Naruto the jumped on to the water and standing on it made an array of hand signals then said** "**Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu" _literally__ Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique) _and sent three shark like missiles out at each of the Genin sending them flying away into the forest at different directions. Naruto questioned if he was being too hard on them, as they were only Genin. He decided that if they were getting beaten to bad within an hour he would cut it short.

_**Notes:** I am so sorry for making you wait so long. It is a long chhapter and I wrote more to it but took it out otherwise I would never have finished it. I hope it hasn't stopped anyone, I have had alot to do these last few weeks but everything should be better now so I should be up dating faster. Thanks to all those who left a review and please leave more to help me know what works and what dosn't. Thanks again and I hope you have enjoyed._


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Notes:**__ I will first apologies for the length of time this took to write. Between everything I had planned and never finding and ending I liked I went over my mark so please forgive. I will leave anything else until after you have read so please continue on) _

**The Work is Over, Time to Party!**

Konohamaru landed right into a tree. He slid down it and got up rubbing his backside which had taken the brunt of the force. He knew that Naruto would have been stronger than him but he hadn't been expecting this much. As he wiped the water off his costume he heard a noise behind him. As he looked up he saw something in the tree. He went back to wiping his top, not wanting whoever it was to know that he had seen them. Konohamaru waited, reaching for a kunai. He then made the necessary had signals and then ran turned and threw the kunai at the figure. It jumped out the way and Konohamaru ran up the tree towards the figure. The figure threw 2 kunai at Konohamaru hitting him right in the chest causing him to disappear in a puff of smoke and instead a log to fall to the ground.

Naruto landed beside the log smiling. He was sure the way he was angled meant that Konohamaru couldn't make him out because of the sun however he hadn't counted on Konohamaru spotting him in the tree. He was being too lax with him and now he wasn't to sure where he was. As if reading his mind 3 Konohamaru's jumped out and stood in front of Naruto, all with smug grins.

"I got you good!" on of them said while the other 2 laughed. "And now you're going to pay," another said as he stopped laughing and at that they ran at him. The middle Konohamaru threw a punch at Naruto while the other 2 drew out kunai ready to slash him. Naruto jumped right over the middle 1 leaving the other 2 to slash him and in a puff of smoke there were only 2.

It was Naruto who laughed now while saying "You surprised me once with your shadow clones, you can't do it again," then he took a defensive stance and said "so you can choose to run and plan or you can come at me again,"

"I never run!" both the Konohamaru's shouted and charged at him both throwing punches in at him. It was like watching a mirror as ones right and the others left went side by side straight for Naruto's stomach. Naruto grabbed both fists in his palms causing the 2 Konohamaru's to stop. Then the ground erupted as 2 Naruto's came bursting out the ground and hit the Konohamaru's with an uppercut each. To the surprise of all 3 Naruto's there was a puff of smoke and their enemies were gone. Naruto had thought at lest 1 of them was the real thing but if they weren't then where was he? At that thought Naruto heard a noise come from above him and both his clones on either side of him disappeared and then Konohamaru landed in front of him. "I have you now," he said and ran at him with another kunai in his hand.

Naruto took Konohamaru's hand with the kunai in it and twisted it up his back. "Think about it Konohamaru," Naruto said as he effortlessly held him in place with one arm "I have came at you from the air and the ground but according to Taijustu there is always 3 ways. Where haven't I attacked you from?"

Konohamaru, still struggling, said "there is only the direct approach, head on!"

"Exactly," he said with a smile and then a Naruto came out of no where and punched Konohamaru, sending him across the ground and leaving him limp. "Genjustsu's can make you see what ever I want you to but can also make you not see what I don't want you to," Naruto said as his clone disappeared and he walked over to Konohamaru. He held his hand to his neck "just knocked out," he told himself reassuringly "sorry buddy, but this is what ninja life is like. Now onto the others," Naruto told himself and jumped into the air leaving Konohamaru unconscious.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Moegi started to search around wondering where the others were. It was scary for her to be on her own, especially against such a tuff opponent as Naruto, but she tried to stay calm. She drew out a kunai ready to attack the first time she saw anyone. As she walked forward she heard rustling coming from a bush behind her. "Come out!" she demanded at the bush. It stopped moving but no one came out. She stared at it and started to walk towards it saying again "Come out!" in a direct tone. She was merely inches away from it when it started to move rapidly from side to side. Moegi screamed and threw her kunai at it. She heard it break the skin of her victim then a scream. The scream was familiar to Moegi though she hadn't heard it in some time. "Konohamaru?" she asked hoping to be corrected.

"M…Moegi?" came a weak voice from a figure who was now crawling out the bush. The sight lost Moegi all her colour. Konohamaru was laying in a pool pf his own blood. He looked battle damaged, with bruises and cuts up and down his arms and back. One of his ankles looked broken and was sitting at an awkward angle. The worst part was one single kunai stood deep in his chest and from that wound there was a river of blood was coming out. Moegi couldn't move. She was stunned with horror. "Hel……..Help me! Please M…Moegi, help me!" cried Konohamaru who stretched out a hand at the red headed girl who stood in horror.

Moegi screamed again and over come with fear, sorrow, disbelief and so many others she collapsed in a heap. The Konohamaru who was lying on the floor disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced by Naruto. "Sorry Moegi," he said kneeling over her. He checked her pulse while speaking to her, hoping she could still hear him "you need to realise that these things will happen in battle and you have to deal with them or you're opponent will use it against you. Your fine," he said reassuringly as he stood up looking around. He could tell that the last of this group had, had more time to prepare and is more ready to deal with Naruto's style. This was going to be interesting for Naruto.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto landed from a tree right in the middle of the place where he knew Udon was. He thought it was only fair to give one of them a fighting chance so he decided to only defend himself in this fight. He looked around for any sign of Udon hiding in the trees but saw nothing. Naruto knew that Udon had landed here but it had been some time and he had been told that Udon seemed to be the most tactical of the rest. This is why Naruto wanted to take him on last. Konohamaru would have came looking for Naruto anyway and tried a head on attack were as Moegi would not have known what to do without the others there to guide her. This meant the only one who needed a lot of time to be ready would be Udon. If this had been a mission Udon would have been first on his list after they split up but were was the fun in that?

Naruto heard a small noise. He could recognise it straight away to be a rock hitting a tree. He two had used that to get opponents to go to another location, normally for a trap. Naruto decided to play dumb and go for it. As he walked he also saw a small wire across the two trees he was about to pass through. Naruto almost laugh at the simplicity of it. He guessed that tripping the wire to send the trees toppling onto him. Textbook stuff quite literarily. Naruto continued walking while making quick hand signals so they would not be seen. He decided such a trap and so much preparation deserved a good show.

Udon watched as Naruto walked into the trap and as planned the trees collapsed flattening Naruto. Udon smirked at how easy it was to fool him and was shocked if his comrades hadn't been able to do the same. Udon jumped on to the pile of rouble that was once two trees and a ninja. He drew his kunai out realising the one flaw in this scene. It seemed that although Naruto was crushed neither his body nor any bit of blood was there. All there was in the pile was broken and cracked wood. "A Kawarimi no Jutsu,"(_literally__ Body Replacement Technique_) Udon said under his breath now looking around for where Naruto could be.

There was a thud on the ground right in front of Udon. He looked down to see that a kunai had landed right there and he looked up to see Naruto falling straight at him. Udon jumped back as Naruto landed but Naruto wasted little time of picking up the kunai in the ground and heading straight for Udon. He threw the kunai again and missed Udon by inches. Udon threw one back but Naruto took it on one hand and with a spin of his own body, used the extra momentum to throw the kunai back even harder. Udon dodged and rolled out of the way of Naruto who also landed on the ground. Naruto took a fighting stance as did Udon but to the younger ninja's surprise Naruto smiled and went into a more relaxed stance. He merely smiled and pointed up. As Udon followed the finger up he saw a cage fall from the sky. Those Kunai weren't missing by accident but instead were setting off that cage to fall. Udon dived out of the way but did not land on solid ground. Instead he fell into a deep hole.

Naruto could hear the boy scream in agony after he hit the ground. Naruto looked down the hole and saw Udon holding his ankle. "Are you ok?" Naruto called down but all he got as a reply was more screaming. "It might just be a sprain but either way we will call it quits for now," Naruto said and was sure he heard a thank you, somewhere in the pain.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The three young Genin sat at the three stumps they had met at before, all exhausted and looking worse for wear. Konohamaru was punching the left stump and cursing under his breath. Moegi sat at the right stump looking pale and sneaking glances at Konohamaru, though he was clearly too angry to notice. Udon also sat though at the middle stump. He had only sprained his ankle but it was still in some pain and was bandaged up. Udon couldn't help but realise that his bandage represented a lot more than just a sprained ankle.

Naruto was watching them. He didn't want their exercise to end the way it did but he had suspected them not to pass as he had hoped. He walked up to them and they all stop whatever they were doing and looked up at him. "Well you blew it," he said simply "I still have the bells and you have nothing but self-pity and pain,"

"Yeah well how are we supposed to beat you?" Konohamaru spat at him "you are a lot older than us and have had a lot more training,"

"And yet," Naruto said calmly "You out number me 3 to 1," on this Konohamaru stopped shouting. "The worst part," Naruto said "is that, officially I should send you back to the academy,"

At this the entire team began to shout the unfairness of this rule. Naruto raised his hand and said "How is it unfair? This exercise is to display team work as well as skill. All you have done is go out on your own,"

"You Konohamaru," Naruto said pointing at him "as appose to trying to get help when I came after you or trying to regroup, you instead tried to take me on 1 on 1," at this Konohamaru looked away.

"And Moegi," he said turning to the girl of the group "waited for someone else to find her and never dreamed of doing it herself," Moegi blushed again and had tears rise in her eyes.

"And let us not forget the great tactician!" Naruto said signalling to Udon "who was so busy making his plan work he forgot that with his friends it would have worked better," at this Udon just stared at his ankle not moving.

"You are skilled ninjas," Naruto said "but if you act so selfishly then I don't see the reason for this team to stay as it is!"

Naruto's words cut deep into all of them. They could not picture being separated let alone put into another group. They stayed in silence, all wondering what their fate would be and if they would be separated. Naruto watched as each one of the Genin drifted into their own thoughts. He knew he was being harsh but when it came to training that was his way. Kakashi had never let any of them slack and Jiraiya would make him go even harder than Kakashi would. Kakashi had failed people for failing this test and Jiraiya had forced punishments for failed training so maybe it was best. The more Naruto thought on it though the more it didn't seem right. He wondered if Kakashi had thought the same when he gave Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura a second try. Either way Naruto knew this team was right for each other but had he made his point. "Konohamaru," Naruto said to get his attention then asked "your comrades have fallen behind and there are many ninjas ahead of you. You are supposed to make it to your destination point before sun down but if you wait for your comrades you will be late and jeopardise the mission. However if you don't wait you and your comrades will die, what do you do?"

Naruto knew the easy answer to this but wondered if Konohamaru would get the right one. After a moment of thinking he said "I would send my Shadow clone to scout ahead while setting up base for Udon and Moegi. Then I would tell them what it saw and ask Udon for a plan because he is good at that. I would then follow that plan and hope for the best making sure Moegi had sent her owl on ahead to inform who ever we are meeting not to wait and that we would catch up,"

Naruto smiled at this answer then turned to Moegi. "Ok Moegi," he said causing her to look up at him "you are protecting a high class leader from another village. You have been given information that 9 ninjas are waiting in hiding to get you on the only path there is to get to the destination, what do you do?"

Again Naruto watched as she thought hoping for her to give the answer he was looking for. "Well," the young Genin said after a pause "Udon always says there is only 1 safe route but many that are unsafe so Konohamaru would take the unsafe route disguised as the leader with Udon in hoping to lure the men away into a trap while I disguised myself and the leader to slip into the village and then go back with help to defeat the ninjas,"

Naruto smiled again and finally turned to Udon. It seemed Udon didn't like the answers given as he was staring at his team mates as if they had done very wrong however his face changed as Naruto spoke to him. "A Jonin has kidnapped one of your team mates," Naruto said "and tells you to surrender the package you have been carrying or your partner will die, what do you do?"

"Procedure dictates," Udon began saying as if reciting a text book but was silenced by Naruto raise his hand. "No," Naruto said shaking his head "I don't want to know what a text book or scroll tells you what to do, I want to know what you would do?"

At this Udon realised what was being asked and said "It would depend, if Konohamaru had been captured I would use Moegi's Owl to send an air message secretly to him so he would know how to react to our plan. If it were Moegi who got kidnapped I would devise a plan with Konohamaru to replace himself with her then form a plan to defeat them,"

Naruto was beaming at them as he said "Well done!" he could tell he had confused them so he continued "this is why you make such a great team because you know each other. You know how each one of you would react to situations; you know each others strengths and weaknesses. You know each others techniques and this is why I will not send you back to the academy!"

At this the three Genin beamed at Naruto and cheered for themselves. Naruto smiled back believing they had learned a great deal and he couldn't help thinking Kakashi and Jiraiya would be proud of him, even if they were hiding in the trees not wanting to be seen.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura couldn't believe she had left it so late to get ready but she also needed to tell Naruto to get ready as well. He may not know she had a party planned for him but she was at least going to make him look nice for it. She had already been to his place and the ramin bar to find him and was now running out of options. As she ran down the street looking for him she ran head first into a tall man who had just came out of a restaurant stall. "I'm so sorry," she said and shed dusted herself off and hopping it hadn't caused a scene. Sakura took the hand that was being offered to her and she looked up to see a smile that was so warm it almost made her blush. Those blue eyes that searched her soul, mixed with the smile that made her heart want to stop and go double speed at the same time. Everything in his face seemed to be so much better since his hair had been cut.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked as he helped her up. She was wearing a very dazed look and she realised how goofy it must have looked. "I hope I didn't hurt you?" he asked again now with a concerned look on his face.

"No, no I'm fine," Sakura said quickly regaining her mind. "You cut you're hair," she said, then realised how out of the blue it must have sounded added "It looks great," then wanted to slap herself for such a dull complement.

Naruto laughed and said "Yeah the long look was never for me but training for so long in the wilderness you kinda have no time for hair cuts," and they both laughed. Sakura had to admit she preferred his shorter. It was heavier set than his old style, and was still naturally spiky but more all round rather than just on the top. It seemed to set his face perfectly which made her blush even thinking of it. "So where are you heading?" Naruto asked a little confused over the silence.

Sakura shook herself out of her dream and said "Oh yeah I was looking for you. I want you to go home, shower and put on your best cloths then wait for me at your place. I should be round in say about an hour so that gives us both enough time to get ready,"

At this Naruto looked puzzled and asked "ready for what?" but Sakura merely shook her head and repeated to be ready for an hour. Sakura left with a smile on her face while Naruto wondered what could be so special.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto got dressed in a black top and black trousers with lighting blue strips up the outside of them. He also wore a long leather jacket which had blue flames on it. Naruto remembered first seeing it when Jiraiya gave it to him. He was sure Jiraiya was trying to make him into the new 3rd Hokage until he saw that the flames made a picture of a fox's head. It was almost eerie at first but the more he wore it the more he and others liked it. So he chose it as his dress jacket for special occasions. He also wore wooden sandals, much like Jiraiya, even though he hated them. He had been told many times that he looked handsome wearing this combination, by men and women alike but he was still unsure to wear it to a date with Sakura, for he was sure this must be what it was. He was wondering whether to change when he heard a knock on the door. Sakura had told him to be ready in an hour and he was sure he was scraping for time. He answered the door and there was Sakura looking beautiful. She was wearing a long pink dress and pink shoes. She also had a white gold necklace and her ninja band was pink to match her dress. She looked breath taking.

Naruto stood there in awe of her causing her to blush a little and say "So would it be a stupid question if I asked do I look nice?"

Naruto shook his head to regain himself and said "No, I mean yes, I mean no it's not a stupid question and yes you do look nice," Sakura laughed and Naruto blushed. It was strange to feel so embarrassed round a girl who he had fought side by side with for some time but Naruto knew that she had changed. It took him to this point to see her no longer as the girl he had a crush on but now a very beautiful, talented woman who he admired and cared for. "So where are we going?" Naruto asked trying to get back his cool.

"You'll see," she said with a wink then took him by the hand leading him to only God knows where. Naruto followed her though the deserted streets wondering where everybody was. It was strange not to see any shops or restaurants open and made him wonder where they could be going for a date if there was no place to go. "You know," Sakura said causing Naruto's mind to stop wondering "I can't help but think this would have went so much smoother if you had arrived today as appose too yesterday."

Naruto a little confused by this said "Why? It looks like everything is closed up but yesterday they were all open. Surely that would make yesterday a better day?" and Naruto couldn't help seeing it to be even more fact as he said it. Sakura however said nothing but just continued to smile as she led him down the empty street.

Naruto could here music from where they were going to and it was getting louder the closer they got. Naruto shot Sakura a questioning look but she merely smiled more at him and gave him a wink as they continued. Now Naruto could make out a stage from the distance and what seemed to be many people all laughing and enjoying themselves. Naruto knew now what it was. It was a party.

He went to speak but Sakura cut him off and said "It will all make sense when we get there," and left him feeling more confused than before. As they drew closer Naruto was shocked to see so many from the village there. He was sure it was everyone who was still in the village in the town square but still wondered why. He had been away for 5 years, maybe it was a new tradition that happened this date every year and that's why Sakura had wanted him to come today rather than yesterday. He didn't voice any of his queries to Sakura as he was sure she wouldn't tell him anything until they got there. They were mere feet away from the party when Sakura said "We were glad you gave us a date of when you were coming back so we could get this all right in time but you came back early so we couldn't change it but here you are," and with that she held out her arms to the part. Naruto who was more confused now than ever followed her arm up to a banner that hung behind the stage that read 'WELCOME HOME NARUTO!' and finally Naruto got it.

He was so overwhelmed with it he had no idea what to say but thankfully he got so engulfed he didn't have to say anything. So many faces that Naruto knew well, spoke to on occasion or only knew by sight came over to him to congratulate his return. He was dragged away from Sakura who was beaming at him as he got swept away by so many of the villagers. Naruto was shocked that so many knew his name or that they even cared he was back. He finally felt excepted.

It wasn't till Naruto herd the music stop and saw that Tsunade was standing on the stage that Naruto realised he was being brought there. He had no idea why but not wanting to try and fight the crowed he went along with them. As he got to the steps leading to the stage Naruto saw the face of a man he hadn't seen since they parted ways at Tsunade's office, Jiraiya. He was smiling wearing clothing similar to his usual attire only was black and gold, making him seem grander. Jiraiya didn't speak but beamed at him and led him up the steps to 3 empty seats next to another seat which was occupied by an elderly man who smiled at Naruto as Naruto sat next tom him. Jiraiya took the seat the other side of Naruto and Tsunade, seeing that they were seated, raised her hands for silence. As the noise died down around them Naruto couldn't help feel a little hot under the collar as all eyes were on the stage and, he couldn't help feeling, on him. "Welcome," Tsunade said loudly so everyone could hear "we are here for a celebration of the return of 2 great ninjas. One you will all know from stories as the frog hermit or as one of my fellow Sannin. He is a great ninja, though not quite as good as me, has proven his worth time and time again so I ask you to give thanks to the return of Jiraiya!"

On that Tsunade turned her hand in signal to Jiraiya who stood up and waved enthusiastically. It was strange for Naruto to watch a man who appeared and disappeared in and out of Konoha in silence to get such a huge welcome and except it so much. Naruto couldn't help thinking Jiraiya liked being seen as much as not being seen. The applause died down and Tsunade spoke again. "We are also thankful," she said loudly again "to welcome another ninja who has proven his worth to our village time and time again. Some may remember his part played in the attack on Konoha by the Sound and Sand ninjas. His bravery and skill defeated one of their greatest ninjas and helped us re-establish our connections with the village of the Sand. Others may have heard the many stories of his actions while he was out with Jiraiya. Many of his adventures have returned to his old village and I am sure you would all love to hear some so here with an event that will be cemented in history, our historian **Yurai!"**

At this the old man got up to speak as Tsunade cam to sit back down. Naruto turned to Jiraiya and said "What are they talking about, what stories?"

Jiraiya chuckled and said "What you think all our battles went unnoticed? How do you think legends are made? Naruto you have been held as a great ninja of the age and what you have done has been recorded and retold everywhere. Why do you think so many people are remembering your old missions and celebrate you coming back?"

Naruto sat stunned as the man told the story of the great defence of Ojiru. Naruto couldn't believe it. Jiraiya had always said that Naruto's name was well known and Naruto of course would say this to intimidate other ninjas but he never once believed it to be true. Hearing some of the story being told he almost got caught up in it himself. Though he had been there he never realized that he took out the majority of the apposing army or that they had been out numbered by at least 300. It amazed him that though he had done these events that they really did sound like legend. Maybe it was just because he was hearing it being told as a story or that so many people were listening intently at each detail but Naruto couldn't help but smile, thinking of himself as a newly made legend.

The crowd cheered as the man sat down after telling the story and Tsunade rose again to address the people. "That was a truly magnificent story," she said beaming at everyone "but before we get this party in full swing I would like to ask Naruto to come up here to say a few words," and on this she turned to face the young ninja and signalled for him to come up.

Naruto had not been expecting this and imagined he looked quite the fool with a shocked face. Tsunade signalled again for him to come up and as he rose out of his seat Jiraiya pushed him towards the front of the stage. Naruto wondered what to say. Should he tell a story himself? Maybe they were expecting some wise words or for him to talk specifically to certain people in the village? As he got up beside Tsunade something hit him that made him smile. Without any direction on what to say Naruto raised both his hands and said "Let the party begin!"

The crowd cheered and the music began to play again. Tsunade leaned down and whispered in his ear "I couldn't have said it better myself," and with a wink she walked off the stage followed by the **Yurai** and Jiraiya.

Naruto walked off stage as well only to be met by Sakura who was smiling at him. "You could have warned me you know," Naruto said as she guided him through the crowd towards a large table. She merely laughed as if she had been expecting him to say that and in turn this caused Naruto to laugh as well. As they reached the table Sakura poured them some drinks and handed one to Naruto. "So what now?" Naruto asked, feeling very out of place at a party in his honour.

Sakura laughed again and said "You enjoy yourself silly. Dance, have fun, have a few drinks. You sound like you have never been to a party before,"

Naruto laughed at this but it wasn't entirely false. Naruto spent most of his time travelling, training and fighting that he had very little time for parties. Though he had been at celebrations it had normally been because a village had been saved or someone had been returned after being captured. Nothing quite like this. Thankfully Naruto didn't have to think about what to do as just then Rock Lee, Neji and TenTen all came walking up to him. Neji was dressed in cream robes that were simple yet also classy and also had a sleeveless brown jacket the stopped dead on his waste. TenTen was wearing a green dress that stopped just after her knees and she was wearing wooden sandals similar to Naruto's though smaller. Rock lee however was still wearing his green spandex suit though now had a ninja jacket over it that was a darker shade of green. He looked more like Guy now than ever, it was scary. Rock Lee was the first to speak, saying very loudly "Naruto! It has been too long!" and he grasped Naruto's hand in a firm hand shake.

"Hey Lee," Naruto said trying to hold back is laughter at how little Lee had changed. Naruto then turned to Neji and TenTen and said "hey there Neji, TenTen, how are you all?"

Neji nodded in acceptance of Naruto and TenTen smiled and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Rock Lee. "It has been so incredible since you have left," Lee said talking so loudly that more people had turned to listen whereas others had decided to walk away. "All of us have been promoted to Chunin," Lee said beaming at Naruto "and Neji is now Jonin as is Shino but soon I shall be too. Me and Shikamaru will be taking the test, it is so exciting!"

Naruto patted Lee on the shoulder and said "I'm sure you will do well," then he turned to Neji again and said "well done but I thought once you became Jonin the ANBU would snap you up. After all you are the one who almost beat me," Naruto added with a wink.

Neji smiled and said "offers have come in but I have decided to stay with my original group for now,"

"That is because he knows our group is better than any ANBU team" came an even louder voice than that of Lee's. It could only belong to one person and sure enough Naruto turned to be face to face with the mighty Guy. "Naruto!" he said slapping him on the back "It has been too long!"

Naruto almost buckled at the slap but he regained himself and said "Hey Guy, how are you?"

"I am still filled with the flame of youth Naruto, as is my team!" he said slapping Naruto again hard on the back "And it sounds like you are to. That was quite a story up there but we would all love to hear your account of it,"

At these words everyone seemed to inch a bit nearer in eager anticipation. Naruto didn't know what to say to this but thankfully came the calm collective voice that belonged to Shino. "He can tell us when he is ready," Shino said while walking over to them followed by Kiba. Shino was wearing large, baggy trousers that were black and a white top, similar to his trousers. Kiba was wearing a black shirt and leather trousers that went with his long leather coat. They both nodded at Naruto to show they had registered him then Shino turned to Sakura and said "The Hokage is looking for you, something about a medical report,"

"Oh no I forgot all about that," Sakura said putting her hands up to her mouth "save me a dance," she said to Naruto and then ran to find her sensei.

"So I'm guessing your group is still running strong?" Naruto asked Shino and Kiba.

"Only when we are together," Kiba said patting Shino on the back "Neji may have turned down the ANBU but Shino here has started training with them on a part time schedule,"

Naruto looked at Shino who nodded and said "I am training to be a tracker through the ANBU but I am also still working with the original team,"

Naruto smiled and said "That is super," then looking around he asked "where is Hinata? I thought she would be with you?"

Kiba went to answer but Shino held up and hand to silence him. Kiba scowled and Shino said "I believe she is over with her father meeting some of the other heads of clans,"

"Oh," said Naruto a little surprised Hinata was now taking interest in leading her house and even more so that her father let her.

"Naruto this party is at least not a drag," came a cool collective drawl that made Naruto turn and see the smirking face of Shikamaru. He was dressed in his ninja uniform and Choji was wearing his, just like when Naruto had seen them the day before. "Sorry we are late," Shikamaru added to everyone else "our mission took that bit longer than we had intended so we only just got back,"

"That explains your uniform," TenTen said with a small nod towards Lee who didn't seem to notice. "Where is Ino?"

"Good question," Choji said as he scanned the area for her. "She was just with us yeah?" Choji asked Shikamaru with a questioning look on his face.

"Oh please," Shikamaru said rolling his eyes "like she would turn up to a party all sweaty and dirty after a mission. She has went to freshen up,"

"Oh so we wont see her for hours then," Choji said causing the others to laugh.

"So tell us Naruto," Lee said once they had stopped laughing "what was it like training with Jiraiya? Tell us all about your time away from the village!"

Naruto almost choked on his drink on this demand. "There really isn't much to tell," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. Everyone looked stunned at these words coming out of Naruto's mouth. Naruto couldn't blame them. Before he had left, Naruto would tell every detail of every mission he had ever done, always making himself sound a lot better than he was. Naruto had gotten out of that habit about 2 years ago and it felt weird to have people ask him to re-tell his stories.

"Oh come now Naruto," Kakashi said as he and Iruka walked towards the large group now gathered round Naruto. "You have done so many amazing things from what I have heard," Kakashi said as he stopped beside Naruto "the defence of Ojiru is only one on the long list of the Naruto Chronicles,"

"The what?" Naruto said with a complete look of shock on his face.

"Haven't you heard?" Kakashi asked surprised "Jiraiya has been writing your quests and is planning on releasing a book,"

Naruto cursed his master under his breath. He didn't want this promotion, not after what he has seen. "But we want to hear Naruto tell it," TenTen said adding "Isn't that right Lee?"

Unfortunately Lee was hanging his head in shame asking his sensei "Why don't I have chronicles Guy-sensei?"

TenTen rolled her eyes and Neji said "It would be good to hear you tell it Naruto," Neji saying it made Naruto really think. Maybe it was worth telling stories to old friends. Well only a few anyway.

Naruto began to tell some of the stories he himself still liked to hear. Naruto had not noticed but by the end of it nearly everyone at the party was gathered round and listing to Naruto. As he finished the crowed clapped and Kakashi patted Naruto on the back but whispered in his ear "We need a word,"

Naruto followed Kakashi away from the crowed and when Kakashi knew they weren't being overheard turned to Naruto and said "You've been through a lot," Naruto didn't reply just waited for Kakashi to continue. "by the sounds of it you have become quite an elite ninja," Kakashi said almost inspecting Naruto as he said it "but Jiraiya tells me you still want me to train you,"

It wasn't a question as such but Naruto decided it was the best point to answer Kakashi. "I feel there is more you could show me," Naruto said showing no emotion, waiting to read Kakashi's first.

"There isn't Naruto," Kakashi said quite sternly. Before Naruto could open his mouth Kakashi had held up his hand and said "I am flattered you would think I could teach you more but it would waste both our time and would weaken your training. You need to do this on your own now,"

"I just want to know what you taught Sasuke!" Naruto demanded at Kakashi.

"But your not Sasuke," Kakashi said. Naruto felt like he had just been struck in the gut. Someone in the distance called Kakashi's name and he turned and walked away leaving Naruto standing staring after him.

Naruto turned away from where is former sensei was and walked towards a group of ninjas all wearing flowing robes similar to Neji's. He wasn't really thinking when he bumped into a tall long haired man. "Oh sorry," Naruto said when he found himself face to face with Hinata's father.

"Naruto," he said with a curt nod and Naruto returned the nod back. "My daughter told me you were back earlier today," he said as he started to guide Naruto who walked with the man he barely knew. He had been told he was as strict man but very talented and devoted ninja. "I believe you know Hinata quite well," he asked Naruto more as a statement in the tone of a question.

"Yes we have been on a few missions together," Naruto said nodding not too sure where the conversation or their journey was leading. It wasn't until Naruto looked up that he saw a sight that took his breath away. Hinata stood in a tight fitting pale blue robe-like dress. Her makeup was not too much and her huge opal like eyes shone like a light was coming from behind them.

Hinata noticed and blushed seeing Naruto with her father. Naruto smiled weakly at her and she rushed over to them. "Father some of the elders wish a word with you,"

"Of course," Mr Hyuga said then added to Naruto "could you stay with my daughter until I return?"

Naruto smiled and said "I was planning to anyway sir," to which Mr Hyuga smiled and Hinata blushed. As her father left she had just realised that she was now alone with Naruto and her face stated to go red. She had hoped that this would not happen and was trying to control it until Naruto said "Hey want to dance?"

Hinata almost fainted again. To dance with Naruto would be a dream come true but almost the most terrifying thing she would ever do. Naruto decided that he would have to push it to make sure she danced with him so he took her by the hand and said "Please?" Hinata's heart almost melted as she nodded. Naruto led the way to the dance floor and began to dance with Hinata,, who was merely moving to do something. The song wasn't very fast but it had a nice rhythm to it that Naruto was trying to make Hinata move to. "Come on," Naruto said taking her hand again "lighten up,"

Hinata let Naruto's hand do a lot of the work but sure enough she took his advice and began to dance. She was normally quite a good dancer and now she was a little less nervous she started to show it. Naruto cheered her on saying "now you got it!" as she began to dance closer to him. She didn't think about it on the dance floor she just moved. Just as she got into it even more everyone was clapping and she realised the song was over. She joined in with the applause then heard a slower song being played. She went to sit down, not expecting Naruto would want to dance the way everyone else seemed to be dancing now. However Naruto was now holding his hand out again for Hinata. She held her breath as she went to take his hand but instead caught another.

Sakura was holding out her hand and looked at Hinata blushing "Sorry," she said but still had her hand somewhat up towards Naruto. "Do you mind if I cut in?" Sakura said meekly with a smile.

Hinata was heart broken, but she never would dare say anything else than "Oh no be my gust," as she shook her head with a smile. Hinata walked away feeling more embarrassed than ever.

Sakura took Naruto's hand and went in close as she put her other hand on his shoulder and he put his on her waist. They slowly danced, getting closer and closer until it was an embrace they were in. "I'm so glad your back," Sakura said as tears began to fall down her cheek but a smile was still on her face when she said "everything will be alright now,"

Naruto nodded and said "yeah, it will," and they leaned in and kissed. Neither knew why, maybe for comfort, maybe because it had been so long apart for either of them. Either way their lips rested on each others gently then broke apart and Sakura leaned her head gently on Naruto's shoulder as they swayed to the music.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the darkness two red and black eyes watched as the two danced. His former team mates looked stronger and for their sake, the former leaf village ninja hoped they were.

_**(Notes: **__well there you go. A good few months went into that chapter and I still have more to come. I hope it wont take so long but I will have just as much on so please be patient. I would love to thank all my previous reviewers and hope they will review again and as a side note I did previously mention I was undecided about couples and as you can tell that is still the case so don't worry yet but please get worked up, after all its why I do it. Thank you all again) _


	5. Chapter 5

_(First let me apologise, I am very sorry for the length of time this took for me to complete I am never a fast writer but this one takes the cake. I am sorry but this took some time to agree on an ending and also I wanted it to rock so I took it slow and with a lot of other stuff it went even slower. Anyway sorry again and please take this, my longest chapter, as my apology) _

**The Battle and The Challenge **

Naruto woke surprisingly early the next day. It had just hit seven O'clock when Naruto shot up out of bed. He looked at the time and cursed himself. He meant to be up earlier than this. "Oh well," Naruto said as he put on his usual orange attire with black and orange jacket "just means no breakfast," he laughed as he ran out his house. It had been three days since Naruto had a serious training session. Sure while travelling he would do a few basic sit ups or push ups but not his usual training. He felt out of shape and needed a good work out before he would be satisfied. He stated with running, it was simple and after a couple hundred times round the village he should be warmed up. As he ran he took in all the sights he had always loved seeing and had missed over his years away. He ran through the streets where some of his favourite shops and restaurants were. Some appeared to have changed in his absence but the ramin bar, that he so frequently used, was still the same as ever. A pain in his stomach made him remember he had nothing in it and made him very tempted to stop for one or two, or maybe even three bowls of ramin. But he shook his head knowing there would be time for that after he was done.

Naruto took to the steps leading to the carvings of the five Hokage's heads into the side of the cliff. Naruto liked this spot for many reasons. He loved seeing the monuments to the ancestors that had built this place and the new guardian of Konoha. He also loved taking the main stairs as a training exercise. The best part however is reaching the top. He stood looking out over the village he called home. You could see everything from the young trainee ninjas training at the school, to some of the ANBU training at their courtyard. You could see the many Ninjas leaving and returning from missions and every civilian waking all over town. Naruto smiled and took a deep breath as if inhaling Konoha itself. He smiled then ran down the side of the cliff at full force; he was still training after all.

It had been an hour and a half worth of running until Naruto was sure he was warmed up. He was now at an older looking training ground. It was basically a thick wooded area that stretched far into the woods surrounding the village. It went further than most of the perimeters giving more space if needed. It was a basic wooded sparing zone, used to help develop technique in wooded areas as they were most frequently the fighting ground of ninjas. Naruto was in the centre of the wooded area where many targets had been set up in different angles on the trees. Each was worn and had many kunai marks on them. Naruto had loved and hated this training exercise. The point was to hit all 11 targets in a single move. Naruto had cheated his first time using his shadow clones, causing Iruka and Kakashi to scorn him. Never had Naruto managed to do it but he was not the only one. Sakura tried many times and only got her best record of nine, beating Naruto by one. Sasuke had came closest getting ten but always missed the same one right underneath him. He seemed to hate this practice most of all and would get in even worse a state than Naruto when he could not get it. Naruto smiled recalling all his old memories. He took off his jacket and stood right on the eleventh target in the middle. Jumping in the air he spun on his side drawing his kunai as he did. He threw two kunai to his left and two to his right nailing the four easier ones set up straight on the tree trunks. Then, flipping back in the air, he threw two to the ground hitting the targets at apposing right angles below him. As he fell he threw one kunai straight up into the air then ricocheting off that, two other kunai to hit the targets at apposing right angles above him. His jumped back out of the way for the final one that was above him to fall right on the target that was under him. Naruto smiled and couldn't help but wondering if his two former team mates could do this too?

An applause coming from all around him caused Naruto to take a defensive position and start to scan his surroundings. Naruto snatched up his coat and put it on saying "Who's there?"

"Very impressive Mr Uzumaki," came a chilling, gravely voice from all around Naruto. "The rumours are true it seems," the voice continued as Naruto kept searching for the voice, now with a Kunai in his hands. There was other voices as well, laughing, as the other voice jeered saying "Or maybe it's all dumb luck? Maybe you are like so many others, all hype and no skill," Naruto could tell that it was some form jutsu that was making it hard for him to pinpoint exactly where the voices were coming from which gave him a clue as to what kind of ninjas he was facing.

"So who have the cowards of sound teamed up with this time?" Naruto shouted at the bodiless voices "Or have you been dumb enough to come on your own?" The voices had stopped laughing, the effect Naruto was hoping for.

"Oh we are teamed with no one but that doesn't mean our mission is not as destructive as the last mission in Konoha," the voice said adding "to kill Uzumaki Naruto!"

On that the attackers made themselves known. Two at the back of Naruto jumped down from trees while two others formed crouching next to each other up on a tree. Each was dressed in the sound ninja uniform and the two crouching on the tree were almost identical twins. Each had long white hair down their back and very pale white faces with deep black eyes and sharp pointed noses. The only difference was one was male while the other was female. The one to Naruto's back right wore a full bandana covering his entire head and a piece of cloth covered his face. The only part that could be seen was his almost pure white eyes, giving off the effect that he had no pupils. The final one to Naruto's back left had completely bandaged arms, neck and the back of his head. Short spiky brown hair stood firm on his head and his face was sneering with an evil smirk, a scar could be seen just under his head band. He also wore a large golden bell from his left side on his belt.

Naruto didn't like the fact that they had managed to get into Konoha undetected or the fact that they had him surrounded but it was the fact they had him outnumbered four to one that caused Naruto unease the most. "So any final words?" the ninja with the bell asked with the same voice that had taunted Naruto before.

"Well I suppose I could just say one thing," Naruto said making hand movements very fast then saying "Kage Bushi No Jutsu," _(__Literally__ Shadow Clone Technique)_ causing five Naruto's to stand around the original making six. Three ran at the man with the bell on his belt while the other three ran at the other beside him. Naruto suspected the other two on the tree were dangerous but that the two he was attacking were more of a threat.

The ninja with the bell laughed loud and said "this is two easy," as he made many hand signals and said "**hibiki buki** **hensei"** _(literally sound weapon formation technique) _and drawing sound from his bell formed it into a giant throwing star in his left hand and threw it at the three Naruto's. Naruto hadn't expected that but was ready none the less as one of the clones transformed into a giant throwing star also as another Naruto clone threw it at the oncoming assault. Both stars met with a mighty clash causing a backlash of sound to destroy the two other clones. The man with the bell laughed and said "my weapons are sound also. Meaning they have a larger range of destruction than any normal weapon!"

The three other Naruto's ran at the other foe. Naruto didn't like that he had not seen that coming, he had fought sound so many times but that was a new technique. The worst part was they now knew the real Naruto was in this group also making things more difficult. The man with the covered face reached up his left sleeve and pulled out a flute. Naruto knew people who could wield that weapon properly could be very dangerous and wanted him out of the way fast. The masked man started to play his flute but no sound was coming out of it causing Naruto t suspect the worst. Naruto was right to think this because as if Naruto had called off his technique, both clones on either side of him disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto stopped in his tracks looking at the masked man and Naruto was sure he was smiling. Just then the man wielding the bell jumped in the air and threw another sound star down at Naruto. Naruto was barely fast enough to jump aside and using a tree behind him launched himself at his attacker. Naruto drew another Kunai out and threw it at his assailant then using his Kage Bushi No jutsu caused the one kunai to turn into ten. The sound ninja laughed loud and, after making another sound star, threw it at the many kunai causing another small explosion shattering all the kunai. As the smoke began to clear Naruto came through it punching the ninja in the face, causing him to slam to the ground. The masked ninja, noticing this began to play his flute very fast. Naruto did not like the look of that and as he landed on a tree he looked around to see no one else there.

It was a Genjutsu, disguising the sound ninjas from Naruto. Naruto couldn't help but smile. They blocked his original five senses however those were not the only senses he had. Naruto closed his eyes ready to tune himself in but was caught off guard when he heard the distinct sound of a weapon of some sorts flying through the air. Naruto had just enough time to jump off the tree as a sound spear crashed into it, ripping a chunk off. Naruto had to go all out if he wanted to win this. He closed his eyes quickly concentrating on his chakra then opened them. His eyes now had a coating of chakra over them, as if chakra contacts. It was the chakra 'Sight', one of the chakra senses, that allowed Naruto too literarily see chakra all around him. It was almost like a weaker Byakugan. As there was an entire Genjutsu all around him Naruto took a minute to define what chakra was what. Then he smiled as he saw three chakra based spears flying towards him with another human shaped chakra below them. Naruto jumped straight over the spears and crashed into the chakra body with a kick to the face driving him into the dirt. Naruto then spun and saw where a concentrated amount of chakra was coming from. Seeing the body at the centre of it he ran and drove his fist into him. He can only imagine it was because they had not expected him to be able see him but the masked man did not defend himself but instead was slammed into a tree unconscious. The Genjutsu fell around him and Naruto deactivated his chakra 'Sight'. He could feel the strain of that technique on him. It had almost exhausted his chakra supply and he had no plans on dipping into his other source yet. He turned to see that the ninja with the bell was picking himself up out of the dirt. Naruto knew the best way of beating him was to take away that bell, the question was how? Now was the best chance Naruto thought as he ran at his opponent, still slightly thrown by his last technique. The other ninja was also not at full strength and saw Naruto run at him with a kunai out. He jumped back as Naruto threw his kunai but there was something else on it. A tag hung from the kunai and as it hit the ground a huge cloud of smoke erupted from it. The sound ninja looked around but saw nothing but smoke. Then suddenly two Naruto's form his front and back came at him one slashing the bell off his belt while the other grabbed the sound ninja from behind and flipped him out of the smoke. The sound ninja crashed into the dirt once more but got up quickly as the smoke cleared. Naruto stood a bit away from the bell with a kunai out and a smile on his face.

Naruto charged at his foe who had taken a defensive position. The now bell less ninja threw a punch at Naruto who slid under it and kicked him in the ribs. Then spinning into another kick lifting him and his foe off the ground causing Naruto to land standing while the other rolled away in pain. Naruto stood with a smile and asked "are you ready to give up?" with a cocky swagger in his voice.

The sound ninja however saw smiling and said "are you ready to die?" then performed many hand signals fast and said "**hibiki doragon****bakuhatsu"**_ (literally sound dragon eruption) _causing the bell to unleash a huge sound wave aiming right at Naruto. The huge sound wave tore the ground up as it turned into a dragon shape ready to destroy Naruto. It crashed into him breaking him into shards of broken wood.

The sound ninja had not expected Naruto to be ready and use a replacement jutsu. He looked around but saw nothing. Suddenly hands came from underneath him and grabbed the front of his shins. He looked down then up to see Naruto fall from the sky with a Rasengan firm in his hand. Naruto slammed the Rasengan right into the bell shattering it into a million shards. The sound ninja screamed and drew a kunai out but suddenly the ground underneath him broke apart revealing the hands belonged to another Naruto. The sound ninja swung his kunai at the Naruto under him but was to slow as Naruto struck into his chest with a kunai of his own. Blood seeped out of the sound ninja's chest as he dropped his kunai and merely looked at shock to see Naruto's blade in him. Naruto sunk his blade in further as the other Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. The sound ninja choked then looked up in the trees and smiled. "You may have killed me but it a small price to pay to be one the ones to kill you," and with that he fell to the ground. Though Naruto knew it would have to have come down to death he still did not like to see it. This however was pushed from his mind when he looked to see where the sound ninja was looking.

The two ninjas who had stayed in the trees now had a large ball of chakra formed between them. It was massive and Naruto knew it looked ready to be used for whatever it was to be used for. Just then the twins shouted "" _(literally sound bomb strike) _and threw the gigantic ball of chakra and sound right at Naruto. Naruto didn't even think on it, he merely produced a Rasengan in his had and drove it at the on coming assault. The Rasengan pierced the sound bubble causing a mass eruption wiping out most of the surrounding woods. Naruto flew in the air all on his senses numb. He could have cursed himself if he could think. He knew that would have happened with that much contained sound and yet still done it. Now as if in a vacuum he floated. His sense of touch came back to him first with a burst of pain in the arm he had used to forge the Rasengan. It was defiantly broken and would be useless to him now. Naruto opened his eyes as a blur of vision came to him. He was in the air with many chunks of wood; some as big as a whole tree, fell with him towards the ground. Naruto's hearing and a lot of his balance was off and except for a small but irritating ringing, nothing else could be heard. Naruto had little time to do anything more than have a basic reaction as both of the twins jumped onto logs either side of him, both with a kunai drawn. Naruto felt something at his feet and used it to launch himself to the ground as the two ninjas launched at each other clashed then aimed back for Naruto. Naruto slammed into the ground hard but rolled out the way just in time as the two ninjas attacking him hit the same spot a split second after Naruto. Naruto jumped to his feet as the two sound ninjas ran to him.

Naruto knew he would need his chakra senses but had only enough time and chakra for the most basic. Drawing on what little reserve energy he had left, Naruto closed his eyes and focused on the basic level of chakra 'Touch'. Feeling the charka from his feet he could pick up on imprints from the ground and the positioning of his two attackers. It was as if vibrations were coming from the ground and sending it up the possessor of the chakra giving Naruto a blurred image of them. Naruto saw through this that one attacker was two close to dodge completely so merely tried to take the hit where it wouldn't do as much damage falling back to take a mere flesh found to his left arm. The other aimed for his already broken right arm but Naruto was ready now and jumped over him landing and kicking his assailant in the back, breaking it. This was no time to hold anything back and Naruto knew he would have to take these ninjas out with all the force he had. The ninja fell to the ground as Naruto spun to avoid another hit from the last sound ninja left. Naruto drew another kunai out blocking another attack and drove his knee into the rib of his opponent cracking two. This caused the ninja to double over in pain giving Naruto time to uppercut the Ninja, breaking their jaw and sending the hurdling away from him.

Naruto opened his eyes relaxing as he fell to the ground. Some small sound had retuned to him as he heard muffled yelling and footsteps approached him. Naruto looked up to see 2 ANBU members tower over him then they got pushed aside by a sight that made Naruto smile despite his injuries. Sakura bent over mouthing words to him that Naruto couldn't hear. She turned and spoke to the two ANBU members and the put her hands at either side of Naruto's face, resting them on his ears. Suddenly Naruto could hear all the sounds around him. There was someone screaming at people and many noises of people rushing around and picking things up. Sakura looked worried and said "Naruto, can you hear me?" Naruto nodded then blacked out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura had spent almost twenty minutes healing most of Naruto's wounds but still wasn't satisfied. However more healing would have to wait for her to get her energy back and for her to get him to the hospital. Now however she wanted to join her mentor in finding out who was responsible for letting four sound ninjas past security. Tsunade was standing yelling at two guard captains and four ANBU perimeter security ninjas. Sakura walked over to them and caught some of the last things being said. "What do you get paid for? Are your jobs so hard that you can't catch four Chunin level ninjas from getting past you?" Tsunade yelled as she waved her fists in the air. "My God," she continued "I mean this wasn't even some high ranking ninjas it was four Chunin level ninjas!"

"Maybe they had some inside help," one of the guard captains said with a look of hope on his face.

"You better hope so!" Sakura said angrily "Just like you better hope Naruto has no permanent damage done to him otherwise you will be in physical danger!"

One of the ANBU almost sniggered and said to one of his partners "I doubt an injured Genin would be that tough,"

Sakura heard that and snapped, screaming "I wouldn't doubt he could handle you without a second thought but before he can I would rip you all limp from limp," and on the she punched a large rock shattering it to pieces. The four ANBU stood up straight staring at the rubble that was once a rock. Sakura growled and said "Don't just stand there go find out who let them in!"

All six of the men left in a blur and Sakura scowled. _'Naruto may be a Genin' _she thought _'but he was ten times the ninja they were' _Sakura then turned to her mentor who was now looking over Naruto's injuries. "He looks good," Tsunade said nodding her head then stood up to look at Sakura. "Anything internal?" Tsunade asked.

"No," Sakura said shaking her head "most were minor. His arm was messed up but seems to be healing fine. The only main problem is exhaustion, I don't know what he was doing but it took it out of him. I don't expect him to be up for at lest a few hours,"

As if trying to just prove her wrong Naruto began to stir and opened his eyes. Tsunade and Sakura both bent down to him and Sakura said "its ok you are fine," putting a hand on his arm keeping him down. Naruto grunted and lay back down on the ground as Sakura said "What happened here? Who attacked you?"

Naruto shook his head and said "I didn't get any names but they were sound ninjas," he winced holding on to his arm and said "how are they?"

Sakura looked over his head seeing two of the sound ninjas being zipped away into a body bag. "Two are dead," she said as she watched the medical ninjas taking away the bodies "one is unconscious but unharmed, the other is in bad shape but is still alive,"

Naruto closed his eyes shaking his head then said "I was running out of energy to keep from fatalities," but Sakura looked down at him cover his mouth with a finger.

"Shhhh," she said with a small smile "you were attacked, it's only expected that you go full force to defend yourself,"

Tsunade nodded in agreement and said "I would have killed them all but then again you hold back too much at times," she stood up and addressed Sakura saying "I will see you at the hospital after I find out more on this, Naruto is your patient now so don't forget it," and with a final wink she left.

Sakura turned back to Naruto and said "well you are still impressive," and seeing Naruto's blank look said "four sound ninjas and you are still awake? Not to mention taking them all out, two completely," then she stopped seeing Naruto look away at the two body bags with a look of distress on his face. Sakura could have cursed herself on the spot and went to apologise telling him not to worry but was cut off by Naruto.

"That wasn't my first kill either," Naruto said as nothing more than a mere statement then continued with "in fact I am easily into double figures now. Yet I still can't help but feel bad for them. I know it was either me or them and I know that if it happened again I would always do the same thing but still I can't help but feel it. Fell that if it wasn't for me and their mission they would still be alive, all of them. Some ninja I am,"

Sakura could have cried hearing Naruto talk like that but instead simply said "Yeah some ninja, one of the only ones who cares," at this Naruto turned to look up at Sakura who ran her fingers though his hair and said "that's what makes you special Naruto. Every mission, every person you help and every person you kill, you always have and always will care. That's some ninja to be,"

Naruto smiled at her and closed his eyes, still exhausted from the battle. Sakura stood up and called for a stretcher and some people to help Naruto over to the hospital. She would feel safer with him there under proper surveillance.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto awoke to the sound of a muffled argument coming from outside is room. He opened his eyes to see he was in the hospital and his arm was bandaged and in a sling as well as other parts of him rapped in bandages. He looked to the door to see the silhouette of three people, two of which were arguing. Naruto knew one of them was Sakura because he heard her say "He is resting, come back later,"

"Oh come on Sakura," came the familiar voice of Kiba as he continued "we just want to see if he is ok we wont even wake him,"

"We won't be too long," came Shino's voice confirming the third member of the party outside his room.

"Yeah come on Sakura I will go insane on my own," Naruto shouted out causing the door to open and the three to enter the room.

"You should be resting," Sakura said angrily then turned to Kiba and Shino and said "see what you did!"

Kiba rubbed the back of his head apologetically and said "well if you hadn't made us do all that talking we would have been in and out without waking him," causing Sakura to scowl.

Naruto laughed and said "Its fine I would rather be awake anyway. So what's up why are you guys here?"

As Kiba and Sakura took seats near Naruto's bed Shino stood at the foot of the bed and said "we were suppose to have training in the facility that you were attacked in but seeing as it no long is there we couldn't,"

"And once we heard what had happened and seeing as we had nothing really to do we thought we would see how you are doing," Kiba added with a grin.

"But they wont be staying long," Sakura added with a look towards Kiba who stopped grinning once he saw it.

"Thanks guys but if you were training where's Hinata?" Naruto asked looking a little confused.

"She said she might pop in later but I think she is still embarrassed about the last time she visited you in hospital," Kiba said almost laughing but stopped seeing Shino looking at him.

"I'm sure she will come by if she can but she is busy now," Shino said to Naruto with a nod.

"Yeah suppose," Naruto said but couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that because of one bad incident Hinata wouldn't visit him. Admittedly she did run head first into him while he was standing on the ceiling but still Naruto had done much worse things than that to some people.

"So what happened?" Kiba asked drawing Naruto back into the room.

"I thought you said you already heard," Naruto said a little caught off guard by this question.

"Well we know that you were attacked by sound ninjas and won," Kiba said but added "but we don't know how many or what they did or how you won or any of the details of what went on,"

"Come to think of it," Sakura said scratching her head "no one really knows except you,"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head saying "Oh well I will try and fill in the blanks," and began to tell the story. Naruto told of how the ninjas surrounded him and the different techniques used by the sound ninjas. As he explained about the Genjutsu that the masked ninja had created he told of how he used chakra 'Sight' to get out Sakura gasped and Shino looked ever sterner than before.

"You can use chakra 'Sight'?" Sakura said with astonishment "That's the highest level of chakra senses,"

"Wait what's chakra senses?" Kiba said looking confused "I've never heard of it,"

"Well it's a rare form of Ninjutsu that lets you use chakra as a way to heighten your own natural senses," Sakura explained "it can be applied to any of your senses but normally is used in touch, smell, sound and sight. Though sight is normally very hard to master and sustain,"

"Your clan already dose it," Shino said to Kiba "You are born with a natural chakra heightened sense of smell,"

"Yeah but with the chakra senses you can actually interact with the chakra around you," Naruto pointed out "but that's only with sight or touch,"

Sakura sighed and said "I pride myself in how well I can control my chakra but even I can only do basic levels of chakra 'Touch'. You really did learn a lot didn't you Naruto?"

Naruto laughed rubbing the back of his head but before he could answer the voice of Kakashi came from the door and said "Yet he still wants more teaching?" Kakashi walked into the room and smiled at them all. "I was wondering if I could talk to Naruto alone?"

Shino and Kiba both stood and Shino said "Yes we best get back. Take care Naruto we hope you recover fast,"

"Yeah peace out Naruto," Kiba said and both the ninjas left. Sakura was still sitting and looking at Kakashi as if he had insulted her. Kakashi looked at her still smiling clearly expecting her to move but she didn't.

"What do you have to say to Naruto that needs to be in private?" Sakura said sternly not taking her eyes off Kakashi.

Kakashi, still smiling, said "it's not that important but I would much rather we were alone,"

Sakura looked like she was going to argue but Naruto put up his hand and said "Its ok Sakura,"

She looked at Naruto smiling and said "Get plenty of rest," then stood and walked past Kakashi stopping just at his side. She whispered so only he could hear and said "If you aggravate his condition or cause him to become any worse…"

Kakashi cut her off saying "I have no plans on giving him bad news while he is weak I simply wish to talk to him," Sakura left but was clearly not pleased with Kakashi wanting a one on one with Naruto. Kakashi walked over and closed the door then walked over to Naruto's bed. "Four Chunin," he said looking out the window. "Four against one and you walk away the victor," Kakashi said "admittedly you were injured, and quite badly by the looks of it but still you won,"

"What's your point?" Naruto cut in, as he was still angry with Kakashi for not wanting to train him.

"My pinot is that you really have improved but maybe you are right," Kakashi said looking sternly at Naruto.

"So you will train me?" Naruto said sitting up grinning eagerly.

"Not quite," Kakashi said turning to look out the window. "I do have an offer though," he continued turning back to Naruto "a challenge if you will. One on one, you and me. If you win you see that you have no reason to train me because I can't teach you anything new. If I beat you then you are not ready and I will train you again,"

Naruto sat there contemplating this then asked the obvious question "How can I trust you won't just let me win to prove your point?"

"Because this isn't about right or wrong," Kakashi said "its about seeing how good you really are, how well you can stand against your toughest opponent. If you can stand against the Sharingan,"

Naruto knew Kakashi would have figured that was the main, possible only, reason for Naruto wanting to train against Kakashi. However if he could beat Kakashi, and even more so beat the Sharingan then he would have no need to train and be ready. Naruto thought this over for several minutes and said "Tomorrow in the training are we had our original bell test,"

Kakashi looked like he was about to protest but smiled instead and said "Tomorrow it is and remember you will need to go all out other wise I will kill you," and on that he walked out with a wave.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I swear I will kill him," Sakura said as Naruto finished putting on his cloths. "He knew you are still weak, I told him no," she went on as Naruto aimed for the door.

Sakura stood in his way about to complain but Naruto held up a hand and said "I am fine, you even said so this morning, so what's the problem?"

"That was before you told me you were going into a death match," Sakura said exasperated.

"Its not a death match," Naruto said rolling his eyes "just a one on one to prove something," and Naruto walked out of the room. Sakura continued to follow him making other complaints about how reckless it was but Naruto wasn't really listing. He did realise she had repeatedly complained about Kakashi specifically causing Naruto to ask "Why are you so upset with Kakashi," stopping as he did in the middle of the street, realising how far they had travelled.

Sakura stopped also a bit sheepishly and said "I just want you to be ok, and Kakashi-sensei always seemed like the person who would guide us and help us. All he has done since you got back is stay hidden,"

Naruto smiled and said "You expected everything to go back the way it was?"

"Well yeah," Sakura said blushing "But I guess I am just angry and taking it out on him,"

Naruto just shook his head and said "it will go back, one day,"

Sakura smiled then frowned and said "but this is still wrong," and she continued to complain all the way to the training arena. When they got there she finally stopped and just looked round at aw. A small(ish) group had gathered of many Genin, some Chunin most of them friends of Naruto and Sakura and even some higher level ninjas. Kakashi was standing across the water with Tsunade and Jiraiya at his side.

Naruto and Sakura joined them and Naruto said "I didn't realize you invited an audience?"

"I didn't," Kakashi said "But considering this village holds little to no secrets so I think most people wanted to see the great Naruto in action, and against his former sensei none the less,"

"Well I'm ready," Naruto said clutching his hands into fists. Jiraiya and Tsunade rolled their eyes and jumped across to join the group, now much larger, gathered at the other side of the bank. Sakura looked as if she was about to kiss Naruto on the cheek but stopped and simply smiled before joining the crowed. Naruto stared at Kakashi waiting for him to make his move.

"Remember," Kakashi said taking a stance himself "fight as if you want to kill me or you will die,"

Naruto nodded and waited. It felt as though the wind was blowing as slowly as time was moving. The crowd was holding its breath as was Naruto waiting for the first move. Then in a flash Kakashi was gone and was appearing at Naruto's side driving a kick right for his head, Naruto blocked it with ease with his left arm, then grabbing it with the same arm threw him in the air. Naruto then jumped and spun into a back kick which was blocked by Kakashi with both arms. Naruto back flipped back down and Kakashi landed across from him both leaving no time before running at each other again. Each used basic Genjutsu on each other until both at the same time drew out a kunai and threw it, each smashing into the other and knocking both out of the air. Naruto ran at his former sensei again but Kakashi was making hand signs fast then placed his hand to his mouth and breathed fire causing Naruto to disappear in a puff of smoke. Kakashi felt hands come from the ground and grab his ankles as from the sky Naruto fell and threw one Kunai with an explosive attached. With a quick hand signal the one kunai was replaced by four kunai. The explosion sent wood in every direction, as Kakashi's replacement exploded. Naruto landed the disappeared as Kakashi appeared holding a kunai where the Naruto clone had once been. The hands under the earth now smashed up through the ground and Naruto threw another Kunai which again expanded into only this time into ten which Kakashi to burst into water.

Naruto watched as Kakashi Flew out of the water and stared at Naruto and said as he adjusted his mask to reveal his Sharingan "I think that's enough Practice," Naruto heard the murmur of the crowed but he too knew that unless Kakashi used his greatest weapon it was only a warm up. Kakashi took his stance again as did Naruto. Now this was going to be interesting

_(Once again I apologise for this, it's picking up now and this is the ground work but soon I should be in full swing so I won't stop even when I should. To an other readers of my other things again up dates will be posted as soon as I can but this chapter took over as well as other things, I am sorry. Hope you keep reading because I know I will keep writing and hopefully faster) _


End file.
